Don't Stop Believin'
by Anglvoice84
Summary: Detective Aoshi Shinomori always thought his job was his life so when he meets a perky young Misao in an elevator who makes him feel again he decides to go all in. When the two fall in love, a threat from his past comes and a steals Misao away in an attempt to torment him. Now Aoshi will have to rely on his training, his instincts and his team to get her back before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Journey, Rurouni Kenshin or it's characters. This is a Misao and Aoshi fanfic with dribbles of KArou/ Kenshin and Sano/ Megumi. It is rated M for later lemons and limes. ENJOY and REVIEW****

Part 1:

(Aoshi's POV)

Aoshi Shinomori rubbed his tired eyes and cracked his neck; trying to alleviate the achy pain he felt. At 28, he was in impeccable shape, but after a 20 hour stake out with his partner, Kenshin Himura, he was done and shot and ready to crawl into his bed and not come out for a week. It was now 5:15 in the morning and in 15 minutes they would be relieved from their shift. Currently, his partner was out on a coffee run, but he'd return any minute with Aoshi's green tea. They had been on the case of crime boss Shishio Makuto for the past four months and presently were set up in an old office building across the street from where Shishio was conducting a rather large arms dealgoing down at one of his hangouts. For the past 20 hours they recorded all conversations and took numerous pictures of the deal going down and now thanks to the department's surveillance and case work, they would have enough to arrest him and make the charges stick. Aoshi and Himura had arrested Shishio so many times that the crime boss didn't even try to run anymore instead mocking them every time the case got thrown out of court for insufficient evidence or a witness backing out.

 _Not this time,_ thought Aoshi with a smirk. He was going away and this time for a long time.

"Hey Iceman! Ready to go home?" Aoshi was snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see Detective First Class, Sanosucke "Sano" Sagara stroll in with his partner Tsukioka "Katsu" Katsuhiro and Kenshin following close behind.

"Sagara, Katsuhiro," Aoshi acknowledged their presence with a nod as he stood up and grabbed the 7-11 cup from his partner with eagerness.

"You ready to end this son of a bitch?" said Sano and he picked up the headphones to listen to the conversation occurring across the street.

"Oh yeah, we got everything and now it's up to your wife and her office to make the charges stick this time. Hopefully the DA won't muss it up again this time," Aoshi said with poison on his tongue as Sano narrowed his eyes at him.

"Hey! Watch it Shinomori! Megumi wants him out away probably more than you do, but it's not her fault that Shishio has deep pockets and one hell of a defense team. The DA works within the law remember? So watch it!" Sano balled his hands into a fist while Aoshi took a step further. At 27, Sano was usually the full loving jokester who took everything with a grain of salt, however, that was not the case when anyone said anything about his wife, Assistant DA, Megumi Takani-Sagara. They had been on and off for 10 years (meeting when he was 15 and she was 14) before they finally decided to get married two years ago. She was his one weakness and Aoshi knew he hit a nerve.

"Now, now, you guys, let's relax. There's no reason to fight each other, that there is not," interjected Kenshin as he stepped between his two best friends. "Sano, you know Aoshi doesn't mean it." Aoshi saw Sano's stance relax slightly, but he never took his eyes off of him. Kenshin continued, "You know that Shishio and we have a history so Aoshi and I are just a little keyed up and tired from this stake out." Kenshin turned to Aoshi and met his eyes, "Right Aoshi?"

Aoshi sighed and nodded; running a hand through his hair, "Sagara, I'm sorry. I know it's not Megumi's fault. I'm just over tired I guess and really want this SOB to be locked up for good." He paused and stuck out his hand. "Truce?"

Sano stared at Aoshi intently, before shrugging and giving Aoshi his hand in a hard shake, "Truce man! I know your anxious; hell we all are. Sorry man, just you know how I am with Megumi. She off limits to everyone." Aoshi felt Sano squeeze and pull him closer, "Got it?"

Aoshi nodded and Sano released his hand, turning to the window.

"Listen you two get some sleep ok? We're here for the last 20 hours," said Katsu as he pulled out his phone and opened a game app. "We'll call you if something big goes down ok?"

The two partners nodded and made their way out of the building into Kenshin's Red Camaro. While Aoshi had a nice car, a brand new white and black Mustang, they often took Kenshin's car when out on a case, because Aoshi liked to be the one to be the first one out of the car. Getting into the car, Kenshin brought the car to life with a loud rev of the engine and the two were off.

"You know Aoshi, you shouldn't blame Megumi for Shishio not being in jail. You know how she blames herself for him being out," Kenshin shot Aoshi a side glance. While his partner lacked the physical size, Aoshi knew better than anyone that he was a scary guy to be around.

They made an unlikely pair and had started off as bitter rivals in the academy, but over time they developed a closer friendship and now had been partners for the past 3 years. At 6'2" Aoshi was tall and physically powerful, but agile and light footed. However, he was nothing compared to the speed of his 5'7" red headed partner who sported an intimidating cross scar on his cheek and had eyes that darkened to amber when mad. Aoshi would never admit it to his partner, but the guy scared the crap out of him sometimes.

"You're right Himura. I just can't have him out and free. He doesn't deserve it, not after…" Aoshi trailed off thinking of his old SWAT team buddies, Han'nya, Beshimi and Shikjo who were all killed in a raid of Shishio's factory when the crime boss set a trap causing the whole building to blow up.

"My friend, you need to find peace. It is not your fault your friends died. We had a tip and sent word ahead that SWAT was needed. Your friends died doing their job. You should not blame yourself for taking the promotion and coming over to Homicide."

Aoshi nodded at his friend's words, but turned away to look out the window. He did still blame himself, had he not taken the position in Homicide he would have been there and that fact had haunted every day since his friends were killed. They drove in comfortable but tired silence as they came to a red light. While Kenshin searched for a song on the radio, Aoshi looked out the window, when he noticed a white and baby blue mustang pull up beside them. Aoshi began to look away when movement in the driver's seat caught his eye. Turning to look, what he saw brought a smirk to his lips. Sitting in the driver's seat was a tiny woman with a long dark braid. Her window was cracked and she appeared to be dancing in her seat while performed an impromptu drum solo on her steering wheel. While his interest peaked, Aoshi rolled down his window to hear her belting out the lyrics to Journey's "Don't Stop Believin'" Aoshi was entranced. The pure joy on her face and the obliviousness of her actions made Aoshi's heart fluttered. He chuckled to himself, but a bit too loudly, as the girl's eyes snapped open and met his own. He saw her blush and she turned down the radio, but Aoshi couldn't pull his eyes away, her eyes. They were the same color as her car, baby blue and almost sparkled under the glow of the traffic lights. He had never seen a woman so beautiful.

When the light turned green they both took off but seemed to be heading in the same direction until she turned off into the bodega by his apartment. Pulling into a spot he hopped out of Kenshin's car and tossed him a wave after a brief conversation about the case and he made his way to the elevator to his apartment. Getting into the elevator the doors started to close when he heard a voice cry out, "Please wait, hold the elevator!" Instinctually, Aoshi stopped the doors from closing and when they opened up again; his eyes were staring into a pair of sparkling baby blue ones. Standing in front of him was the girl from before, staring at him with her mouth slightly agape.

"You!" she stammered out while staring at him and blushing.

Aoshi smiled, "Good morning. Going up?"

This seemed to snap her out of her embarrassment as she nodded and stepped into the elevator with him, "Thank you for holding the elevator," she said sweetly. "Fourth floor please."

Aoshi hit the button and took a step back to drink in her appearance. She was dressed in a pair of black capri spandex and what looked like a tank top underneath a mint green zipped sweatshirt. She was carrying a gym bag and, if Aoshi had to guess, a brown bag and coffee from the bodega. She was more beautiful in the light and he could tell she had an amazing body from her attire. "Coming back from the gym?"

His voice startling her as she jumped but turned to him with a smile, "Yup. 4:15 am spin class. I like an early work out before school, but then I'll probably end up at the gym again tonight afterwards." She shot him a beaming smile as she looked him up and down. "Coming back from a date?"

Aoshi smirked as he shook his head. N _ot very subtle,_ he thought. "Unfortunately, getting in from work."

She winced playfully, "Ouch that hurts, well I hope you at least get to go to bed now and sleep." She paused and then extended her hand to him, "I'm Misao by the way. I just moved here from Kyoto."

Aoshi took her hand and marveled at how soft her alabaster skin was, "Detective Aoshi Shinomori, sixth floor."

"Ooo a detective huh?" she cooed while quirking an eyebrow at him, "Good to know the building will be nice and safe."

Aoshi smirked as they returned to a comfortable silence as they neared the fourth floor. Aoshi was smitten with this petite woman. As the doors opened to her floor, Aoshi placed his hand over the doors to prevent them from closing.

"It was nice to meet you Detective, guess I'll see you around the building," she turned to leave, but he called out to her. Hearing her name she turned around.

"If you'd like to maybe have a cup of tea with me sometime I'm in apartment 6B," when she smiled Aoshi smirked. "Maybe you can give me tips on how to properly rock out in my car next time Journey comes on."

When she blushed, Aoshi felt his heart quicken, "Sounds like a plan Detective, but for now, get some rest. Good night."

With that Aoshi let go of the doors and they closed taking him to his floor. As he made his way to his door, he knew that while he'd have no trouble falling asleep, he had a feeling that a certain tiny like gym rat would be invading his dreams. For the first time in a long time, Aoshi smiled and walked into his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

(Aoshi POV)

Aoshi awoke from a very deep sleep to the sound of a ring. Groaning, he reached for his phone without removing his head from under his pillow, he had been asleep for 12 hours and could honestly go for another 10. Blindly locating it, he flipped it open and pressed it to his ear, "Shinomori."

"Aoshi, it's Kenshin," Aoshi's eye snapped open and he immediately sat up, ready for work mode. "They've arrested Shishio and they're taking him downtown for questioning, do you want to come with me and listen in on the interrogation?"

"Aa, I will meet you there," Aoshi hung up the phone and threw on a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved t-shirt before walking into his living room to locate his shoes. His apartment was modest; one bedroom, small kitchenette and equally small living room, but it was worth the size for the great view he had overlooking the city. His favorite relaxation technique was sitting on his balcony and meditate while he over looked the city. Sitting on his couch to put his shoes on his eyes caught the sight of something small and white laying by his door on the floor. Making his way to the door, he saw a slip of paper. Picking it up, he read the handwritten note on the slip and smiled.

 _Didn't want to knock in case you were still sleeping, but I have off from school tomorrow if you'd like some company. I'm down in 4F, just come on by whenever you want. –Misao (car rocker extraordinaire)_

Slipping the note into his pocket and getting his shoes on, Aoshi made a mental note to stop by her place after going to see Shishio at the station. About time he had a little fun.

"You're going down this time Shishio," Aoshi watched the back of Captain Saito lean back in his chair adjacent from Shishio in the interrogation room. He and Kenshin stood on the other side of the two way mirror with Katsu as the Captain and Sano, who leaned against the wall behind Shishio; nonchalant and chewing on a toothpick. "Arms dealing, murder contracts, money laundering, blackmail, and that is just from this month alone. You've been a very busy boy."

Shishio just stared at Saito with an all too relaxed body language and a cold death stare. When he smirked, Aoshi felt the rage in his body build, "Well Captain, this seems to be nothing more than another futile attempt by your department to send an innocent man to prison. You and I both know I'll be walking out of here." Suddenly his gaze shifted to the mirror and he smirked. Aoshi's eyes narrowed as he watched Shishio stand up and walk over to the mirror, with Sano ready to grab him, but the Captian put his hand up stopping him. "You two are back there aren't you?" Shishio knocked lightly on the glass and Aoshi saw Kenshin's fist clench so hard the whites of his knuckles showed. "My dear, Detectives Shinomori and Himura haven't you learned your lesson. Weren't Shinomori's men and Himura's wife enough collateral damage?"

Suddenly, Aoshi saw his partner run from the observation booth and made his way into the room. Aoshi was on his heels. Bursting into the room, Sano quickly helped Aoshi restrain Kenshin from lunging at Shishio, who stood back and laughed.

"Detective Himura! You are interrupting my interrogation! Get out of here or you'll be riding a desk for the next month," yelled Saito.

"You bastard! How dare you mention my Tomoe! I will get you and I will make sure every one of these charges stick I swear!" Aoshi dragged Kenshin out of the room, still kicking and screaming. Sano closed the door as Aoshi pinned Kenshin to the wall, trying to get him to calm down. "Himura, you must relax! You cannot let him see you sweat!"

"He killed my wife Aoshi!" Aoshi saw Kenshin's eyes had turned a dangerous amber color. He gulped nervously. "He had one of his goons, go to my house and slit her throat, all because we arrested him.

"I know Kenshin, but if he thinks he's getting to you, then he wins. Go for a walk, calm down, I'll fill you in later," Aoshi watched as his partner reluctantly stomped away, punching a wall in the process. Aoshi felt for his friend. It had been five years ago, before they started working together, but were close friends, that Kenshin's wife Tomoe was killed. Kenshin had been deep undercover in Shishio's organization as drug merchant "Battousai" for two years. At that point and had successfully arrested Shishio with all the wire taps and information he collected. It looked like an open and shut case, until Shishio's hot shot lawyer got him off and then that night, Kenshin arrived home to lifeless body of his wife, Tomoe. It was made to look like a robbery gone bad and still a cold case after all this time, but both Aoshi and Kenshin knew what had happened. Shishio had her killed as a warning to Kenshin. Six months later, Shishio would send another warning to Aoshi by killing his friends on SWAT. Apart of his partner had died the day his wife was killed and now he kept himself at arm's length from everyone, except Aoshi.

The door to the interrogation room opened and Shishio was being led out in handcuffs by Sano with the Captain right behind, but he paused when he saw Aoshi and smiled evilly at him. Aoshi stepped forward, "It's over Shishio, We got you this time."

Shishio laughed, "We'll see, but remember Detective, I'm always watching, you remember that." With that Sano pushed Shishio forward, leaving Aoshi alone in the hallway. He breathe a sigh of relief, finally, his arch nemesis was behind bars, he and Kenshin had their revenge. He reached into his pocket for his phone to call Kenshin back when he felt a piece of paper he nearly forgot about. Looking at it, he smiled, _Misao_. Aoshi decided after he got Kenshin all calm, he'd stop a get some food on the way back and take a little detour to a see a certain girl that was on his mind.

(Misao POV)

If anyone saw her right now, they'd this she was nuts but to her it was a great relaxation technique. Currently she was in a yoga headstand focusing on her breathing and keeping her core tight. When she heard a knock on the door, she called out to whoever was at the door, "Come in it's open!" With her eyes closed she heard heavy foot prints enter her door, opening her eyes she saw unfamiliar feet.

"You shouldn't have random strange men walk into your home you know, it's quiet dangerous," said the all too familiar voice.

Dropping to a kneeling position with all the blood rushing back to its original location. "Oh, hello!" she stammered out while rising to her feet. Before her was the drop dead gorgeous cop she had met yesterday, Detective Aoshi Shinomori. She glanced up at his gorgeous sea foam green eyes and felt her cheeks become warm and her thong become wet. "I've never been greeted by a woman standing on her head before, is that a common occurrence from you I should expect."

"Who knows, standing on one's head can be very relaxing," she saw him smirk. "And by the way, I'm not afraid of anyone walking in here," she paused to shoot him a smile. "Especially when I have my knives here in the apartment." She gestured to the ancient weaponry she had hanging above her fireplace never breaking her eye contact with him, until his eyes drifted off to where she indicated.

"Wow," he said, walking over to the aforementioned area where a pair of short kodachis hung above several kunais and a samurai sword hung. Misao closed the door and came up behind him. "Are these family relics?"

"Aa," she said. "My great-great-great grandfather was a most honored samurai and his son was a skilled ninja. I like having them here to remind me of where I came from."

He looked down at her petite 5'3" frame and smiled. Misao had been embarrassed at him catching her rocking out in her car that morning, but that had all melted away when he smiled at her in the elevator. We was beyond handsome, he was exquisite. He was muscular, tall and had beautiful green eyes that he hid under his black fringe bangs. His expression was stoic but his eyes felt like they were looking deep into her sole. God he made her hot.

"I hope you do not mind me coming over so unexpectedly, but I got your note this afternoon and thought you might like to have some food with me," he gestured down to the bag of take out he had in his hands and she smiled. "Oh, Chinese! My favorite!" she didn't mean to sound like an overly excited child but he smirked at her and smiled, "Mine too and this place is amazing."

"Oh, please I'm delighted you came down to see me. Let me take that and I'll set it up for us on the coffee table I hope that's ok." Aoshi turned to see her coffee table in the middle of the living room in front of a large black leather couch and tv.

He nodded and followed her into the kitchen area. "So I hope I didn't wake you up when I dropped off that note. I realized when I got back to my apartment yesterday that you told me your apartment number, but I never told you mine," he looked at her with an unrecognizable glare and smirked; shaking his head.

"No. actually I had slept about 12 hours when my partner called me and told me the perp we were after was arrested and at the station being interrogated by the Captain. We both wanted to be there for that," he paused looking at her with soft, but serious eyes. "We have a long muddy past with him."

Misao opened the box of food he brought and began splitting it up onto two plates, "You been after him for a long time?" When he nodded, she handed him a plate and guided him to the coffee table and couch. She sat on the couch with her legs tucked underneath her and took a big bite. She caught Aoshi staring at her and blushed, "Can I get you something to drink? I don't have much. I have water and iced green tea."

"Tea, please." He smiled and she placed her food on the table and went to get them some drinks. When she came back she noticed he had moved to her bookcase, his food untouched. "Aren't you hungry?"

He turned to her, "I was waiting for you. The whole point of me coming here was to get to know you, right?"

They sat down and ate, talking about different occupants around the building, his cases, their childhood and managed to find an old Bruce Lee Kung Fu movie on tv and watched that while they ate copious amounts of lo mein, pork dumplings, shrimp toast and moo-shu. To Misao the hours seem to fly by. Aoshi put his plate down and turned towards her. "I noticed you had a lot of books on Japanese history and you mentioned school last night in the elevator, are you a student at Tokyo University?"

When he looked at her, she felt heat pooling all over her body, "Sort of. I'm a TA for the Introduction to Japanese History 101 and 102 courses, but while I'm teaching I'm getting my Ph.D. The school will pay for it as long as I stay on as a professor, so it's a win-win for me."

She noticed his eyebrows go up, but she was use to that, at 23, most people found it hard to believe she was getting her Ph.D. "You seem so young to be getting you're Ph.D. How old are you?"

She blushed and sighed, having explained this situation countless times before and usually it didn't end well when she did, "I'm 23 but I graduated high school at 15, I got my undergrad degree at 18 and my master's at 19." She paused to look at him and needless to say he was surprised. She sighed and continued, "I took a year off to travel a little and spend time with my Jiya, but then I decided I wanted my Ph.D, so I started at Kyoto University and then transferred here to finish it up. I hope that doesn't bother you, but I would understand if it did."

"Why?" his brows furrowed. "Why would it bother me that you are exceptionally bright and seem passionate about what you do." He paused and looked at her again with that same unidentified look in his eyes.

"Well, a lot of guys don't like smart girls, so I've had a lot of guys ditch me because I'm a geek," said Misao unable to peel her eyes away.

"Well, I'm not a lot of guys, Misao," he moved slowly towards her, like a lion stalking his prey. When he stood before her he tilted her chin up to meet his gaze and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. Misao's breath hitched as he lower his face closer to hers, "You are the most beautiful, lively woman I've ever met. Coming here today was the first time in a long time I enjoyed myself and I'm here because I need to know you."

When his lips crashed into hers in a fiery kiss, Misao knew she would be quickly seeing a lot of this man and she smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: (Aoshi POV)

Aoshi awoke when light from the sun peaked through the curtains. Cracking an eye open he observed he wasn't in his room and he felt warmth next to him. Looking down he saw the ebony locks and petite form of Misao and the memory of last night flooded his brain. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her as he remembered their kiss which opened a flood gate of passion which resulted in hours of their love making before both, completely spent, crawled under the covers and slept soundly throughout the night. Aoshi nuzzled the top of her head and inhaled her sent. _Lavender_. He was intoxicated on Misao. He had seen yesterday just how full of life and energy she was and last night she proved to be the most responsive woman he had ever encountered in bed. The thought of her withering and moaning beneath him brought forth a heat in his belly and began to peak his arousal. Gently, he began stroking her cheek.

"Too early," she mumbled as she spun away from him and burrowed into the quilt. Aoshi chuckled as he sank lower and began peppering her neck and shoulder with open mouth kisses while gently rubbing her hip.

When he heard her moan, he knew he had won. He rolled her onto her back while hovering over her, looking deeply into her eyes. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him passionately on the lips. "Good morning Detective," he smirked at her greeting and leaned in hungrily into the kiss.

"Good morning beautiful." His hand traveled down to the inside of her thigh and caressed it lightly, causing her to moan again and open her legs a little further.

"Oh, Detective Shinomori, are trying to frisk me?" she said playfully as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, a good detective always makes sure the coast is clear," He gently kissed the tip of her nose as he slid two fingers home into her apex causing her to arch her back and buckle her hips.

"Oh, Aoshi," she moaned as he attacked her neck. "Don't tease me, please let me feel you."

Not having to be asked twice, Aoshi pulled out his fingers and stuck them in his mouth licking them clean before he slammed into her.

"Oh Aoooshi!" screamed Misao as he felt her fingernails dig into his back. He was sure he had scratches all over his back. She liked it rough, but he adored that as it only egged him on more. He slammed into her again and again, building their climax together as one.

"Misao!" he moaned as his mouth attached itself to her succulent round breast. When she dragged her nails down his back and towards his neck he knew she was close. He took one hand to the point where their bodies were connected and pinched the swollen nub of nerves causing her to buck her hips wildly while screaming in ecstasy. Her hands came around his throat and applied light pressure, which was all Aoshi needed before he and Misao both toppled over the edge together in an orgasm that had Aoshi seeing a white light behind his eyes.

Giving one last final thrust, Aoshi rolled off Misao and laid his head on the crook of his arm as they faced each other smiling.

"I like you Aoshi-sama" she crinkled her nose as she laughed.

"And I like you Misao," he gently pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "You must know though Misao, if we are to continue this, dating a detective like me is not going to be easy."

Misao furrowed her brows and leaned into him, kissing his cheek as he continued, "I won't always be able to tell you what I am working on and sometimes I have really bad days. Sometimes I shoot someone or sometimes a suspect gets bail and hurts someone. Sometimes I get calls at inconvenient times. Family events, anniversaries, birthdays, 3 am in the morning. I've had many relationships fail because of that. I had a fiancé once, Misangi, but she couldn't handle my work so she called it off and left."

Misao gave him a sad look, no doubt trying to think of some way to comfort him, he shook his head and kissed her, "It was years ago and I have moved past that, but my job is also dangerous and I have a lot of enemies, so I am only telling you this in case you think you won't be able to hand-"

Aoshi was cut off by Misao's lips crashing onto his. Before he could counter she withdrew her lips and touched her forehead to his. "Aoshi, did you know women in Japan's feudal times were expected to pick up a sword and fight to the death for their master, no special treatment in Samurai Land just because you're a girl." Aoshi looked at her funny, before she continued. "What that means is, we Japanese women are strong. So if you are worried I'm going to run because of your demanding job or possible danger, then you need not fear. Don't forget I'm a descendent of great samurai and ninja warriors. My job is demanding and the requirements I have to meet for my Ph.D are insane. As long as you respect my work, I'll be ok with yours."

Aoshi smiled as he kissed her gently. "Misao, whatever man let you go because of your intelligence was a fool." He said in between kisses. He pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes, "I hope you realize I have no intention of letting you go. You are such a find Misao."

As they began the momentum for another round, Aoshi's phone went off causing him to curse while Misao giggled. Getting out of bed, Misao ran over to his pants and tossed the phone that was in his pocket. Putting on his t-shirt and her panties from last night, she turned to him beaming, "I'll go start some breakfast. Green tea?"

He nodded and watched her leave the room as he flipped open his phone, "Shinomori"

"Aoshi, it's Kenshin," His partner's voice snapped him back into work mode. "I got some news on Shishio."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: (Misao POV)

Misao hummed to herself while she prepared a breakfast of eggs, toast, fruit and tea. While she tried to focus on the task at hand her thoughts kept going back to the naked man that laid in her bed. She was normally not the kind of girl to jump into bed with a man she just met, but Aoshi was special, she could tell. He listened to her when she spoke and didn't look at her like a freak when she mentioned her elevated intelligence.

He was passionate about his job and what was important to him and especially passionate in bed.

She blushed when she thought of how many times they made love last night. She had never felt passion like that before. He knew what made her moan and she him. She was definitely smitten with him and was pleased when he talked about pursuing something more.

"You know a man can get use to a sight like this." Aoshi's voice behind her snapped her out of her thoughts. Turning to him, she frowned slightly at seeing him dressed in his jeans and button down shirt, but smiled.

"What? A woman making you breakfast?" she teased as he made his way over to her and lifted her up so she was perched on the counter, making it easier to kiss her.

"No, a woman making me breakfast wearing nothing but my t-shirt and a smile," she chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her gently.

When they finally pulled away, she gave him one last little pecked before smoothing his hair out, "I'm guessing you have to go to work since you're dressed."

Aoshi nodded, "Yea, I'm sorry Misao. The guy we brought in yesterday is going before the grand jury today and my partner and I both want to be there to see if he'll go to trial."

"Really bad guy huh?" she inquired, seeing the frown that was present on his face.

"The worse, but I don't want to bring you into that serious sadness so early in the morning. I will tell you about though sometime," with that Misao smiled and gave him a hug.

"Well, don't let me keep you, but give me your phone for a second," Aoshi haned it over and she quickly put her number into his phone and then called it to ensure she had his.

"Am I ever getting my t-shirt back?" He smirked as he lifted her off the counter and back on to her feet.

"Maybe, gotta make you work for it don't I?" He gave her a scorching kiss then as they stood in her kitchen and building towards a full fledge make out session when Aoshi's phone rang again snappingthem back into reality.

He nipped her neck as he pressed the phone to his ear, "Shinomori." He paused listening to person on the other line. "Right, be right down." HE snapped the phone shut and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I have to go, but listen, if I get done today how about we have some dinner?"

"Of course, but if you don't please don't worry about it, we can just get together when you can," she said walking him to the door. "Just promise me that you'll call or text me if we can't get together. That fair?"

"Misao," he said in a heated voice that made her panties wet all over again, "Me calling you will never be a problem. The only problem you may have will be getting rid of me."

Misao smiled and gave him one last kiss before watching him leave down the hall. The smile never leaving her face.

(Aoshi POV)

One week later

" I don't understand why I have to go," whined Kenshin as he pulled on a new shirt from his locker.

Aoshi had to laugh at his partner. Ever since his wife died, Kenshin became something of a hermit in the social world, never doing anything more getting a bit with the boys and going for a few beers. Aoshgi thought it was time to reintroduce him into society.

"Because it will be fun, that's why," Aoshi said as KEnshin shot him a look. "You are 32 but you act like your 62 and have no more life left in you." Kenshin closed his locker and leaned against it with his arms crossed.

"Besides," Aoshi went on. "I'm not asking you to marry the girl, I'm asking you to come with us to meet Misao and make a new friend. Misao didn't want her feeling like a third wheel. What do you have to loose?"

When Kenshin did little more than huff Aoshi knew he won the argument. Putting his leather jacket over his white t-shirt, he and Kenshin made their way to his Mustang.

They were meeting Misao and her friend Karou for drinks and food at a place called The Pub, which was down the road from Misao's university. It had been a crazy week for the two of them. Shishio was going to trial thanks to the grand jury and Megumi was confident enough that they would be able to put him away for good. Shishio made threats towards the duo and cursed the courts for their role in putting an "innocent man in jail." But Aoshi was pleased, Shishio was going down for good this time. The fight was nearly over.

He and Misao had seen each other almost everyday that past week and every moment he spend with her made him fall harder for her. They would spend hours talking and even more hours doing various bedroom activities. He was convinced there was no better place in the world than in between Misao's legs. He craved it like a junkie and he never wanted to it to stop.

"You know you owe me for this," grumbled Kenshin as they pulled into the parking lot.

Aoshi rolled his eyes as he spotted Misao's Mustang as they made their way to the pub. In side it was low key, not too loud with various sporting events on the tv. A couple of dart boards hung on the side wall and a few pool tables were tucked away in the corner. This is where he saw her and his mouth went dry. She was bent over the pool table cue in her hand lining up her shot. He watched as she effortlessly sunk the red solid ball into the side pocket.

"That her?" Asked KEnshin as he also watched Misao. Aoshi noticed many men looking at her with hungry eyes and while it made his blood boil with possessive rage, he understood it, especially with how she was dressed.

A pair of tight leather pants hugged her curves while an offthe shoulder blue blouse showed off her ample cleavage and shoulders. Half her hair was twisted into a knot on her head with chopsticks while the rest hung loose down her back. He licked his lips as one thought came to his head, _Mine_.

He walked over with Kenshin begrudgingly trailed behind and took his opportunity while she was bent over the table to quietly give her round behind a hard pinch, causing her to jump and miss her shot.

"Ouch! Ok who the hel—Aoshi!" she squealed and leapt into his arms, dropping the pool cue and giving him a long and deep kiss. _God she smelled good_ , he thought.

Putting her down, Aoshi turned when he heard a female's laughter and voice from the other side of the pool table, "Haha, ooh too bad Misao, now I am going to get my revenge and beat you!" Aoshi looked up to see a girl with jade blue eyes and her long raven black hair in a high ponytail, smile and make her way over to the three of them with a beer in her hand.

"That's not fair Karou, Aoshi distracted me!" Misao said with a mock pout.

"Nope, no redos, your rules remember," she playfully punched his petite girlfriend and turned to face Aoshi.

"Aoshi, this is my best friend, Karou. Karou this is my Aoshi-sama," said Misao as Aoshi blushed at the pet name Misao had for him.

As the two shook hands, Aoshi saw Kenshin from the corner of his eye standing wide eyed and unyielding from the young woman. Aoshi smirked, _This is going to be fun!_

"Misao, Karou, this is my partner, Kenshin Himura," Aoshi watched as he shook hands with Misao all the while he and KArou locked eyes with one another.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Misao-dono, Karou-dono," Kenshin shook her hand while holding on to it a little too long.

"Why don't we go get another round Aoshi," said Misao picking up on the attraction between their two friends.

Walking up to the bar, Aoshi put Misao in front of him and wrapped his arms around her protectively and nuzzled her neck while she ordered a sake for Kenshin, a Coke for himself and two more beers.

"I missed you beautiful," he said into her ear making her smile and lean into him.

"I missed you too, it was so cold in bed today without you to warm me up," she rocked up on her tip toes to give him a kiss.

He noted that kissing her was slightly easier tonight with the help of her 4 inch stiletto boots. He gave her a mischievous smirk as he leaned into nip her ear lobe and plant a kiss on her pulse point, "How about tonight you leave those boots on?"

She blushed but gave him a hard kiss, "Just the boots?" She began tracing the muscles beneath his shirt lazily with her finger causing him to emit a low groan. He bent down to kiss her gently.

"We should probably get back to them before they start to miss us," he said using all his discipline to not take her right there on the bar. Leaning in close to kiss her ear and whisper, "However, tonight when we get back I will collect on that vision of you naked with just the boots on."

She laughed and swatted him gently on the arm as they made their way back to the pool table where Karou was leaning over Kenshin teaching him how to shoot properly. Aoshi smirked and rolled his eyes at Misao. The rest of the game went by smoothly until their turn was over and they made their way to a booth where they could talk some more and order some food. Aoshi put his arm around Misao and hugged her to him while the waitress took their order. Aoshi observed that his partner's gaze was transfixed solely on the woman to his right. _Good,_ he thought. _It's about time he got out there again._

"So Karou, what is it that you do for a living?" asked Aoshi hoping to keep the conversation flowing.

Karou smiled and blushed while she answered, "Well I'm a fitness instructor at my father's gym, Kamiya Fitness. He passed a few years ago unfortunately, so I took over, but my love is teaching classes." She paused and patted Misao's hand lovingly, "which is where I met this bundle of energy."

Aoshi chuckled and kissed the top of Misao's head, while she stuck out her tongue at her friend. "Misao took one of my spin classes and she managed to keep up with me push for push through the whole class, which impressed me because my classes are not easy."

Misao snorted, "No, Karou is probably the toughest instructor in Tokyo. She makes me so sore after a work out I can barely move. I go to her spin classes religiously, but my favorite class she teaches is a body combat class."

"Body combat?" said Kenshin whose eyes were pinned on Karou. "What does that entail?"

Karou's eyes twinkled and she was beaming, Aoshi could tell she loved her job, "It's a high energy class where we use various different fighting techniques to tone and sculpt the body. It's a class that not only teaches you self defense but makes your body stronger. I have a lot of both men and women in the class which to me is so much fun when the class is diverse."

Their food arrived and Aoshi could see why Misao loved this place so much. The portions of food were huge, even for a man of his size, but he had no doubt that Misao would not only polish off her plate but half his fries as well. In the short week he had known her he got to see just how huge her appetite was.

Misao hungrily dug into her bacon cheese burger with onion rings, while Aoshi followed suit with his Turkey club and fries. Aoshi noticed that Karou and Kenshin had both gone the healthier route by ordering chicken burgers on whole wheat buns and steamed veggies and a salad on the side. This of course did not go unnoticed by Misao who began teasing them.

"Seriously you two? You come to a pub and you order that? You have no idea what you're missing; the onion rings are the best here!"

Karou took a bite of her salad and huffed a little while Kenshin chuckled. "Misao, perhaps if you ate more salad and veggies and less onion rings you wouldn't HAVE to take almost all my classes." Misao stuck out her tongue and flung an onion ring at her friend causing the group to laugh and Aoshi to pull his adorable girl closer to him.

Nuzzling her ear he whispered, "I don't ever want you to stop taking those classes, because you know I can't get enough of your body."

Misao turned and kissed Aoshi deeply despite their friends teasing. Aoshi didn't care, he would kiss Misao anytime in front of anyone, because for the first time in a long time Aoshi was feeling content again and that was all because of his little spunky girlfriend who he couldn't get enough of.

Unbeknownst to the group, two sets of eyes were studying them with malice in their eyes. They watched the group for a while before one of them spoke, "Shall we get them now? I know Shishio will be most pleased."

Shaking her head at his partner the other answered, "No, let them enjoy themselves. It's far too public here. Besides, we can't get to the girl while Shinomori is here. It will be much more affect if we grab her while she's alone." She paused and looked at her partner with a look of seriousness, "Remember what Shishio said. We must follow his plans exactly. We shall have Shishio returned to us and then we can take our revenge on Shinomori and Himura."

Her partner laughed and went back to observing the happy scene, "Enjoy your woman while you can Shinomori, because revenge shall belong to the Yakuzza and Lord Shishio!"


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: (Misao POV)

Coming back into Aoshi's bedroom, Misao saw her lover sprawled on his stomach with the blanket covering half this body. She leaned on the door frame drinking in the toned muscles that rippled down his back before it dipped below the sheet where his toned, taunt ass was currently covered by the sheet. Every night they fell into bed together, where their love making was rough, intense and passionate. Just thinking of it made Misao's sex begin to pulsate. Quietly walking over to the bed, she crawled under the thick down comforter of his bed and began lightly running her hand over his back. She slightly swelled up with pride at the marks and scratches on him back side that she caused knowing that she had marked him in a way.

Lost in the beautiful of Aoshi's body, she didn't notice he was awake until she felt him chuckle beneath her, "You know I could get very use to a beautiful woman waking me up by rubbing my back." He turned his head and looked up at her, while she smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

"I may have to ease up on you Aoshi-sama. Your back is all scratched up and your wrist are all red from the handcuffs," Misao felt the heat in her cheeks as she traced her thumb over his wrist. She couldn't believe she was able to hurt this mountain of a man. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Aoshi-sama."

Before she was able to shed a tear, Misao soon found herself staring at the ceiling with Aoshi hovering over her. His look was heated but determined. His right hand had her arms pinned above her head while the left cupped her chin, drawing her in for a heated kiss. She didn't want to break the connection they had, but she needed to breathe. Pulling back she opened her eyes to see Aoshi staring back at her.

"Misao, one of the things that makes me go crazy over you is how responsive and passionate you are. You are such a tiny woman compared to me I was afraid I would have to be so careful with you, but you are so strong and I adore the fact that you can match me in here," he finished giving the bed a light thump. "Trust me when I tell you that you will not hurt me Misao, plus I'm sure you have similar marks on your own body as well as a few bite marks. If anything you arouse me in case you haven't noticed."

Misao did notice, especially when he started rubbing it on her swollen clit. Aoshi paused only to rid her of her only clothing, her satin nightgown and continued his assault while latched his mouth over one of her pebbled nipples. Misao felt his tongue swirl around her nipple before biting down on it causing her to yell out in lust. Moving lavish her other breast with the same attention, Aoshi's hold on her arms lessened allowing her to grab his head and hold her close. She grinded herself against him, hearing him moan his approval. When Misao cried out from her climax, she felt herself being spun so she now sat atop Aoshi who sported a cocky grin.

Neither one said a word as he held her by her hips and slid home. "Aoshi, ah!" she hissed. Misao began to rock at a pace she enjoyed while Aoshi thrust up, hitting her g-spot deep within her. The sound of them moaned and skin slapping skin were the only sound heard throughout the apartment as their pace began to quicken. Misao snaked her hand behind her and cupped his balls feeling them tighten as she stroked them gently.

"Misao," he moaned as he gently pulled her to him so she lay flat against his chest while he remained in her. Tilting her head up so he could kiss her, Aoshi drilled deeper into her, picking up the pace. After a few quick thrusts, they came together screaming the other's name from their lips. When they had finally ridden out their climaxes together, Aoshi rolled so he was over Misao and kissed her hard.

"Misao," he whispered as they pulled away. "Don't ever leave me, I think I would break if you did."

Misao smiled up at the man who had stolen her heart only a week ago, "Oh Aoshi, I won't, because I know I would break without you."

When Aoshi kissed her again, Misao felt like she was floating on cloud nine. Completely happy with the lover she called hers hovering above her.

 _Click, click_.

Across the street from Aoshi's apartment, an unknown person quietly took pictures of the couple, who were oblivious to his camera. Lowering his camera slightly, he grinned as he saw the girl in Shinomori's apartment stretch her arms above her head, completely naked, before reaching to grab what looked like a robe to cover her form and leave the room. Shinomori lay in the bed a bit longer before pulling on a pair of boxers and following her.

"Wow, Shinomori you have good taste," he said to himself as he viewed the digital pictures on the camera in his hands. "It's too bad you won't get to enjoy her too much longer. If not for Lord Shishio's strict orders, I would enjoy her for myself first."

He smiled widely before turning his attention back to the lovers now in the kitchen making food, "Oh well, what Lord Shishio wants, Lord Shishio gets."

When his phone rang, he put down the camera and picked it up. His partner was calling him.

"Well? Do you think we have enough to snatch her?" he heard his partner's soft feminine voice on the other end.

"Oh we can snatch her, just not here. No Shinomori is so vigilant and knows the terrain too well," he paused and looked at a picture he had already developed of Misao walking out of a building at the University. "But, he doesn't know her university at all. She'll be alone and then she'll be ours!"


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6 (Kenshin POV)

2 Weeks Later:

 _She was going to kill him._ That was the only thought that Kenshin could muster as he panted and pedaled on the stationary bike he sat on at Kamiya fitness. He was one of the top cops in the department, he ran everyday and lifted three times a week with Aoshi, but this little woman with the raven hair and the blue eyes, is going to kill him if this class didn't end.

If by some miracle he did survive this class he was going to kill Sano for his "great advice" on how to impress Karou.

(Flashback)

 _"I'm telling you man! You take her class and she'll see you care about stuff she's passionate about and then bam!" He punched his hand for emphasis. "She'll think you're an awesome guy and want to go out with you in no time."_

(Flashback over)

 _Yea right,_ he thought now as he was sucking wind 50 minutes after the class had started. _All I look like now is a hot sweaty mess. I'm gunna kill Sano!_

Kenshin looked up at Karou, who even when he was panting on a bike made his groin tighten in arousal. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since that night at the Pub. They had hung out for hours after Aoshi and Misao called it a night and eventually ended up making out in the booth before he walked her to a cab and bid her good night. She was in tight blue and black spandex and a blue sports top that exposed her six pack stomach. Her hair was in a high ponytail and bobbed up and down when she jumped up on the cycle. She made this class look so easy. She was so graceful and Kenshin couldn't look away.

She was different from Tomoe, but Kenshin liked that. Tomoe was so proper and quiet and tall. It use to annoy Kenshin that she would tower over him in heel. Karou was loud and vibrant and petite, but she was strong and unafraid to be heard. It was a trait Kenshin found very arousing in a woman. She was young, 25 compared to Kenshin's 32. She was young and innocent and Kenshin was hooked since he had first met her two weeks ago with Aoshi at the Pub. They had seen each other times after that, thanks to Misao and Aoshi, where they stole shy glances and small kisses but Kenshin didn't want a middle man any more, he wanted Karou. Thus how he ended up on this bike a sweaty mess in the hopes that she would say yes to a date.

 _Baka, baka, baka,_ he yelled at himself in his head, feeling as though his plan failed, until he looked up and saw blue eyes staring back at him and the owner of them smiling deeply and warmly at him. _Or maybe he wasn't such a baka after all._

(Karou POV)

Detective Himura panting and cursing on his stationary bike was probably her second favorite sight of the day today. The first, however, was seeing him walk into her class wearing a pair of grey sweatpants that showed off his cute butt and a red wife beater tank that showed off muscles that made her drool. Her heart had fluttered at knowing he was here, because she wasn't dumb and she knew why he was here and Karou couldn't help but be happy.

She had driven Misao crazy for the past two weeks asking everything and anything she could about the handsome red head and whether he was going to ask her out. She had nearly jumped his bones when she had first met him that night at the club and since then they had been shy and quiet around each other until Misao finally put it in Sano's ear to tell Kenshin to come to her class and luckily he had shown up.

He had been a distraction all through class, but Karou didn't mind. Staring at him while she taught the class made it less mundane and made it go bye quickly and she couldn't wait to finish the cool down so she could talk to him.

"And one last time arms up breathe in and hands down breathe out. Thank you so much everyone for coming to my class today. Please make sure to drink lots of water and I will see you next time," Karou smiled and looked around the classroom until her eyes locked on lavender eyes and she felt herself blush.

Karou turned around grab her towel when she heard his sexy voice behind her, "Miss Karou?"

Karou turned around and smiled at the sexy, sweaty red head before her, "Hello Kenshin, please call me Karou, just Karou. Miss Karou makes me sound so old."

When he laughed, she felt her heart warm, "You are far from old Mi—Karou. An old woman could not have taught that crazy class you just did. I always thought I was in great shape, but today I'm starting to think I need to work out more."

Collecting her water and her iPod after she placed the towel around her neck, they walked out of the cycle room together with Karou noticing how he held the door open for her. "Oh you look like you're in excellent shape Kenshin, but spin is a different kind of class. I've have marathon runners take this class and have a hard time." She smiled.

"Well you must put us all to shame. How many classes do you teach a day?" He leaned his back against the front counter. _God he looks like a sex god,_ thought Karou as she licked her lips.

"Well, I teach two spin classes a day three times a week and then 2 body combat classes three times a week," she said as Kenshin's eyes widened and he smirked.

Giving her a mock bow he teased, "We are not worthy oh might fitness goddess."

She playfully swatted his arm, fully aware of the hard muscle of his bicep.

"So Karou, I know you are very busy with running this place, but since I'm off today I thought maybe I could take you to lunch," he said with a slight blush.

Karou was surprised but so happy he had finally asked her out, "Of course Kenshin, I have to eat don't I?" she teased. "I just have to let my employee know I'm leaving for a bit." Inside Karou was doing backflips.

(Kenshin POV)

He nodded and smiled brightly as she walked over to a short, dark haired teenager who if Kenshin had to guess was a student.

"Yahiko! I need you to watch the desk," she snapped, while reaching across the counter to snatch a Human Physiology book out of his hands and push his feet off the counter.

"Hey ugly! I have homework to do. That hurt!" he said rubbing his calf.

"I don't care Yahiko. This is your job, not your study time. If you have so much homework to do then do it tonight when you get off at 7 instead of going to the University Beer Blast," she stood there with her arms crossed and her face in an angry pout.

 _Wow! She's even beautiful angry,_ thought Kenshin.

"Keep in mind Yahiko, you need this job in order to accumulate enough credit to become a full fledge personal trainer, so if you wish to keep it you'll do your job and not mouth off to your boss," Karou stared at the youth who gulped nervously and turned back towards him. "Where would you like to go for lunch Kenshin?" She reached behind the counter to pull out a black zipper hoodie with the name of the gym on it and put it on.

"There's a nice place down the street a bit where we can get juices, salads and wraps, would that be ok?" He asked opening the door for her as he shrugged on his sweatshirt.

When she nodded they walked down the street in light conversation as Kenshin watched her perfect ass sway back and forth. She made him harder than Chinese Alegbra and he could tell she liked him too, because she reached down and took his hand into hers, causing his body to become warm with desire.

Laughing and chatting the four blocks to the restaurant, Kenshin was so focused on the petite woman next to him he didn't see the man approaching them until they nearly collided into him.

"Oh excuse—Enishi!" Kenshin stared into the cold dead eyes of Shishio's top arms dealer Enishi Yukishiro, a dangerous man who Kenshin had long suspected had been the one to carry out the hit on his wife.

"Well, well, well, Detective Himura what a small world we live in. What are the chances of me running into you here," he chuckled menacingly while eying Karou up and down.

Kenshin wasn't an idiot, "Well, considering your boss made threats against me and my partner and since he's going to trial very soon, I would bet my left arm you've been keeping surveillance on me."

"Why Detective, you give me too much credit," he said turning his full attention on Karou now, who was shifting uncomfortably. Kenshin reached over to grab her hand and tug her to him. While he was intending on protecting her, he couldn't deny how nice her body felt against his. "What a beautiful woman you have Detective. Almost as beautiful as your first wife Tomoe, you remember her right? Seems you have a knack for finding beautiful women to put in danger don't you."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and was getting ready to pounce on him, when he felt Karou put a hand on his chest. She looked at him gently before turning to Enishi, "Excuse me, but I know about Kenshin's first wife and what happened to her. If you're here to intimidate me and make me scared, you've got the wrong girl."

Kenshin was shocked to hear that Karou knew about Tomoe, but even more so because she wasn't afraid of Enishi. He stared at her in awe and smirked before turning his eyes back to Enishi, "What is it you want Enishi?"

The white haired man smirked crookedly, "I am just letting you know Detective that Shishio is everywhere and those of us loyal to him will have our eye on you." With that he gave Karou a lustful look that made Kenshin's blood boil and continued down the street.

When he was out of sight, Kenshin grabbed Karou and pulled her into the restaurant, while grabbing his phone and dialing Aoshi's number.

"Are you ok?" he asked while waiting for Aoshi to pick up. She nodded and he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

When Aoshi's voicemail picked up, Kenshin left a quick message, then hanging up and turning his attention to Karou who had leaned into his touch staring at him.

"How did you know about my wife?" he asked.

"Misao told me about how you and Aoshi have this crazy history with that crime boss who was just arrested and she told me about how your wife was murdered and how Aoshi's friends were sent into a building that Shishio had wired. I'm so sorry Kenshin. I figured you'd tell me if and when you were ready," she tentatively raised a hand up to stroke his hair.

"Does it bother you?" He asked as he snaked an arm around her waist pulling her to him. She wrapped her other arm around his neck.

"Oh Kenshin no! That happened years ago and it's so sad what happened and I'm so sorry you had to go through it. You're a detective and you stood up to a really bad guy. You're a hero," she smiled at him as he stood there agape.

This woman knew of his past and still looked at him with kind eyes and smiled at him with desire. He didn't deserve it, but he sure as shit wasn't going to let this gem go, "You're pretty amazing aren't you Karou." She smiled as he leaned down and gently engulfed her lips in a heated kiss. Pulling away Kenshin smirked devilishly at her while she blushed. Wrapping an arm around her, he walked up to the counter and placed an order to go. After placing an order for two juices and a salad to share, Kenshin turned to Karou and whispered suggestively in her ear, "Would you opposed to coming to my place for lunch?"

Knowing that they would be actively doing things other than eating, Kenshin's cock twitched in excited when she smiled and gave him an enthusiastic yes.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

(Aoshi POV)

Aoshi leaned against the tree that stood in front of Misao's building at the University. He had been working 14 hour days the past three days so they only saw each other in the morning when they left and at night when he crawled into bed next to her. Having been with Misao almost a month now, Aoshi found he couldn't sleep without her warmth next to him. She was his salvation and every moment he wasn't with her he was thinking of her or texting her. He had missed her and tonight he had something special planned for them.

Aoshi looked at his watch. 7:15. Misao's class ended 15 minutes ago, so she should be coming out any minute.

Looking up towards the stairs, Aoshi lit up on the inside and smiled when he saw his beautiful Misao come through the doors carrying her heavy bag and an arm full of books. Aoshi moved up the stairs with lightning speed to scoop her up into his arms with a long kiss. Misao must have been startled at first because she was rigid and resisted at first, until she saw it was him and dropped her books and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Aoshi!—I thought—you –would be—working!" said Misao as she peppered Aoshi's lips with hundreds of kisses.

Aoshi smiled and gently placed his petite girlfriend back on her feet and took her bag while she picked up her dropped books, "We finished our case today and got caught up on paperwork, so I had Kenshin drop me off and came straight here to see my beautiful girl and take her somewhere special to make up the lack of time I've spent with her this week."

Misao smiled as he wrapped his hand around hers and gave her a light but heated kiss. "Oh Aoshi-sama, you know I know you have to work long hours sometimes. I'm so proud of what you do." Misao looked up at him with a look of hot desire. "Besides, I know you will always make it up to me in the best possible way."

Aoshi chuckled and wrapped a protective arm around her as they made their way through the campus to the parking lot where her car was parked. When they finally got to the car, Aoshi placed Misao's books and bag in her trunk before grabbing her and leaning her against the car in a very deep and heated kiss that did little to quench his thirsting desire for Misao.

They were so engrossed in each other that they didn't hear Misao's name being called until they broke away from each other.

"Misao!" Aoshi and Misao turned to see a short man with brown hair that fell around his face and a smile. He carried a duffel bag and two wooden swords on his back. Aoshi didn't know why but the hairs on the back of his neck went up.

"Coach Seta, hello. I've asked you to call me Professor Makimachi when on campus," Aoshi noted Misao's uncomfortable smile and held her close to him.

"Oh of course Professor how silly of me to forget," he turned to look at Aoshi and jutted out his hand. "Soujiro Seta, coach of the University Kendo team, nice to meet you sir."

 _Yeah right,_ Aoshi thought as he took the coach's hand. "Detective Aoshi Shinomori."

"So is this the reason you always turn me down for lunch Professor?" he said while looking at Aoshi from the side of his eye.

"Yes, that and other things Coach. This is my boyfriend,"Misao hit back as alarms were going off in Aoshi's head as to something being off about this guy. "Is there something I can help you with Coach?"

"Oh, I am sorry for interrupting your, ahem, greeting, but I wanted to know if you gave my proposition anymore thought. I know the girls would love to have you on as my assistant coach."

Aoshi clenched his fist, willing himself to not have to hit this guy square in the jaw, but Misao hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry Coach, but my answer is still no. I'm afraid I will not be able to commit to it wholeheartedly. I have many things going on right now in my professional and personal life, but I do thank you for considering me. I hope you have a good weekend ok? I'm afraid Aoshi and I need to be heading off now."

"Of course, Professor, but just so you know my offer is open ended in case you change your mind," and with that he turned and left, as Aoshi's eyes narrowed at him.

Aoshi stared at the intruder until he felt Misao's warm hand gently guide his head back to her and she gently kissed his lips. "Hey Detective, you with me?"

Aoshi chuckled and pecked her lips before sliding into her passenger seat, "Always."

Misao laughed as she ran to the driver's side revved the engine to life and took off back to their apartment building as soft eyes stared with anger as she and Aoshi took off.

(Unknown POV)

I watched her leave with him and it made my blood boil.

I reached into my bag and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed my partner-in-crime's number and waited for her to pick up. "Hello"

"She just left with him. The university is a perfect place it will be easy, but he will not be. It will have to be when she is alone. If not here, then we need to find out when she is alone, perhaps the gym."

I could almost feel her smile through the phone, "Perfect! Excellent job. Shishio-anata will be so pleased when we finally crack the detective."

I smiled at the thought of my boss being pleased with our loyalty, "As long as Lord Shishio is pleased and I get the girl then I am happy."

Hanging up the phone, I stared in the direction where they left with longing, "So she'll belong to me and there is nothing you can do to stop us either."

(Misao POV)

Misao woke up to strong arms wrapped around her waist and she smiled as she snuggled into his embrace. The events from last night were being flashed through her mind like a movie. After they had gotten back to their building, Aoshi told her to get dressed to go to a nice dinner. After 30 minutes, Misao had answered the door to Aoshi who stood at the door in a blue silk button down and dark black slacks while she had opted for a tight black cocktail dress that stopped mid-thigh with a cut out design that plunged low on the cleavage. She loved seeing Aoshi's jaw drop as he didn't often get to see her so dressed up.

She had no idea what she was walking into that night when they walked into the restaurant.

(Flashback)

 _When they walked into the restaurant, Misao's mouth dropped when she saw they were brought to a table in the back that was covered with rose petals and two dozen red roses littered the table._

 _"Aoshi?" she croaked as she sat into her seat. Aoshi gently put his arm around her while with the other hand tilted her chin up placed feathery kisses on her lips, eye lids and nose._

 _"Misao, I realized something when I am away from you. I realize I'm suddenly counting down the hours until I see you. When I'm not with you, I'm thinking of you, but when I am with you I can't get enough of you," he gently stroked her cheek as her eyes began to well up with happy tears. "Ever since that day I walked into your apartment and saw you standing on your head, you had a tight grip on my heart. My lift was cold and dismal before. I only cared about work, solving the case in a futile attempt to try and cleanse myself of the guilt over my friends' death, but with you, I suddenly feel worthy and happy for the first time in a long time. You made my heart beat again and you make me smile everyday."_

 _He paused as if searching for something as he gently wiped away the tear that slid down her cheek, "Misao, because of all this I know with 100 percent certainty that I am in love with you."_

 _Too happy to care that they were in a public place, Misao leapt into Aoshi's lap and straddled him, intertwining their lips in a most passionate kiss._

 _After what seemed like an eternity, but still too short for Misao, she touched her forehead to his and let out a content sigh, "Oh Aoshi! I love you too!"_

(End Flashback)

Misao smiled to herself and blushed slightly as she remembered how after they got home that night, their usually passionate and heated bed room activities had become something else, something deeper. Last night Aoshi didn't have sex with her, he made love to you. He was gentle and giving and treated her like a porcelain doll that would break if he was too rough. Their relationship had evolved into something deeper and Misao was over the moon.

Misao was snapped out of her daydream when she felt warm, soft lips on her shoulder and a hand that began creeping slowly down her waist. Miao smiled and turned her face to meet his in a gentle kiss, "Good morning Aoshi-anata!"

He smiled. "Good morning Misao-mine. Call me that again," he shifted their bodies so that he was above her lazily kissing her neck and collarbone. "I love hearing that on the lips of the woman I love."

"Anata," she said softly raking her nails gently over his back as he rewarded her with a nip to her collarbone.

"Anata," she said again with him this time kissing around her soft breasts. "Oh Aoshi!"

He moved up to her face and kissed her deeply on the lips, "You know I don't think I told you yet this morning how I feel after last night."

She smirked at his teasing, "Hmmm, you know what you certainly haven't. So why don't you now; no better time like the present."

He chuckled against her neck and bit lightly on her pulse point causing a bolt of electricity to shoot down to her toes. He pulled back and stared into her eyes deeply, "Misao, I am so completely and totally madly in love with you. I love you."

Misao slid her hands to the sides of his face and brought her lips very close to his as she whispered gently, "I love you too Aoshi."

He then crushed his mouth to hers and she did not care about anything else at that moment but Aoshi, his bed and the love they shared for one another.


	8. Chapter 8

(Part 8)

(1 month later)

(Aoshi POV)

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me to Karou's class?" asked Misao as she leaned into him with puppy dog eyes. Aoshi had to smirk at how adorable she could be when she was trying to get him to do something.

"No Misao, thank you," he said picking up his petite girlfriend, who wrapped her legs around his waist. "I would very much like to sit and meditate this morning, what with Shishio's trial starting soon. I want to have my focus, but I want you to go and have a good time."

Misao leaned forward and kissed him, "Ok, anata." Aoshi's heart always did a little flip whenever she called him that. "When I get home in an hour let's go get something to eat. Will you wave to me from the balcony when I get in my car?"

"Aa," Aoshi said putting Misao down. "Just like every day and every day that is still to come."

Misao gave him one last kiss and turned to go. Aoshi couldn't help but reach out and pinch her butt, causing her to yelp in surprise. "Aoshi!" she smirked.

Aoshi held up his hands, "Hey, when you wear your tight gym clothes I have to control." Misao turned one more time, but Aoshi called out, "Hey Misao, I love you."

Misao looked over her shoulder and smiled, "And I love you Aoshi." She blew him a kiss and got into the elevator.

Closing the door to his apartment, Aoshi put his cell phone in his sweatpants pocket, took his green tea out to the balcony and leaned on the railing. He watched as Misao came out of the building, turned and waved to him. Aoshi waved back, but as he turned to settle onto his meditation mat, he heard a scream that made his heart stop completely. "AOOOSHI!"

Aoshi turned quickly to see Misao struggling to get away from a man who was dragging her towards a black van. "Misao!" Aoshi forgot everything and ran as fast as he could from the building. Forgoing the elevator because he was too frantic to wait, he jumped down the stairs as fast as he could and ran out to the parking lot desperate to find Misao.

"Misao!" he yelled as he ran towards her car looking everywhere for her. "Misao! Where are you?"

The sight of her bag on the ground made his heart jump to his throat. "No Misao! Where are you?"

So frantic he was looking for his love that he didn't register the ringing of his cell phone from him pants pocket. He dug it out like a fumbling idiot and flipped it open to see Misao's name across the screen.

"Misao! Where are you baby?" Soon the blood from Aoshi's face drained as he heard a man chuckling from the other side of the call. "Oh Misao is here with me Detective. What a pretty and lively thing she is too."

Aoshi was seething rage and his body shook, "Where is she? She has done nothing. Return her to me now and I may not kill you. Whatever you want, your beef is with me not her!"

"Oh contraire my dear Detective, you took someone we love, so we took someone you love," the man on the other side of the phone laughed. "So unless you'd like the blood of your beautiful girlfriend on your hands, you'll do exactly as we say."

"And what is that? And how do I know you won't hurt her?" Aoshi was getting desperate. This couldn't be happening.

"Oh, we'd be more than happy to send you videos and pictures to show you how your lady is fairing , we have no intention of killing her….yet," when he paused Aoshi could swear he heard the bastard smile. "As for what we want, it's very simple. You release Lord Shishio of all the charges and you let little miss Misao go."

Before Aoshi could answer he heard her voice, "No, Aoshi! Don't do it. You'll find me! I know you will!"

"Shut up," he heard a woman yell as Misao yelped.

"There's two of them. A woman and man. The woman keeps calling Shishio 'anata,' ow!" Aoshi's blood ran cold.

"Stop!" he screamed. "Don't touch her! I swear if one hair on her head is hurt, I will..."

"You'll what Detective? I hardly think you're in the position to be making demands," the voice said with coldness. "You have 72 hours to deliver Shishio to us or else you'll never see your beautiful Misao again. Clock is ticking Detective."

When he hung up, Aoshi cursed and kicked the brick wall to his left with all his might. He pressed his phone to his ear as he dialed Kenshin's number.

"Himura," he heard his partner say.

"Kenshin, they took her! They took Misao!"

Silence and then, "Aoshi, who took Misao? What's going on?"

Aoshi quickly made his way back to his apartment with Misao's bag in hand to get ready for the battle ahead. "Some of Shishio's goons took her from the parking lot this morning. Literally 10 minutes ago. They're threatening to kill her unless we get Shishio free from prison in the next 72 hours. Where's Karou?"

"Oh my god," Aoshi heard his partner's tone and knew he was nervous. "She's here with me at the gym. Where can we meet you? What can we do?"

"Bring her here to my place, get Sano and Katsu on the phone and tell them to bring Megumi with them. I'll ring Captain Saitou and let him know what's going on," Aoshi paused as he ran his hand over the sweatshirt he took from the bag. "I'm getting her back Kenshin. I'll knock around every single associate of Shishio's to get her back."

"I know Aoshi and we'll get her back, I promise. Don't do anything foolish though and wait for us to get there before you act. We'll find her," Aoshi heard him call out to Karou as the call went dead.

Aoshi stood there alone in his apartment clutching his phone in his hands. He looked up to see a picture hanging from his fridge that Misao had taken two weeks ago. Taking it into his hands he looked at the smiling face of Misao who had taken the picture one lazy morning they were laying in bed while Aoshi smiled while he nuzzled her neck. The picture had been her favorite because as she put it, "we look so complete in it."

It was now, now in this moment, that his favorite perky, little professor was not in his arms that he knew what she meant. Misao had been so unexpected, but in the two months he'd been with her, she had taken up residence in his heart, which was now empty. He gently rubbed his finger over Misao's face in the picture. "I'll find you baby, I promise," he said as if Misao could hear him.

He knew that to find her he's have to be a cold hearted, stoic machine, but he would do it. He would turn this city over if he had to, to find her. He would get Misao back, or he would put a bullet in someone.

Picking up his phone he knew the first person he had to talk to.

"Captain Saitou, I need to see Shishio immediately and I need a favor."

(Misao POV)

Misao awoke with her head feeling like it split in half.

"Where am I?" she asked as she tried to move. Her shoulders burned as she felt her arms restricted behind her. The room was dark, so she could see light through the cracks of the door.

Struggling but finally getting to her knees, she fell back on her rear and took in her surroundings. She was in a room with one bed and a toilet and sink. It was drafty and cold.

With her eyes finally adjusted and her brain clear her mind replayed the events of only hours before. She had been grabbed by some guy with white hair and a woman with black hair and red lipstick, Aoshi running after her, her cell phone being ripped from her hands to call Aoshi, Misao calling out to him while the crazy bitch slapped her into silence.

 _Aoshi_ , Misao knew he would find her, but she was afraid what they wanted her for. Somehow she had to get out of here. She pulled on the robes that bound her arms together behind her back but felt her wrists burning from the rope cutting into her _. Come on Misao fight through the pain._

While she struggled with the rope, she was obilivious to someone opening the door and entering the room until he spoke.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I was you. You'll just tired yourself out and hurt your wrist."

Misao immediately straightened out and looked to the door, unable to believe the sight before her. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide and he leaved against the wall and laughed.

"Coach Seta?"


	9. Chapter 9

(Part 9)

Kenshin POV

Kenshin trailed his partner as he led the way down the hall of the city prison where they would sit before Shishio. The last 6 hours had been hell on his partner and Kenshin knew he was a ticking time bomb.

Kenshin had been sitting in the sauna with Karou, actively working towards getting her naked and moaning, when he received the phone call from Aoshi and his blood ran cold. Karou had been understandably devastated and shocked and cried the whole way to Aoshi's apartment.

Upon arriving at Aoshi's place with Sano, Megumi and Katsu arriving shortly afterwards, Aoshi went into the whole story. The silence was numbing and while his partner portrayed a calm, stoic outward appearance, Kenshin knew better. He knew that Aoshi was devastated and a man possessed with finding his love.

While Megumi worked out how they could legally go after Shishio, Sano and Katsu were pounding the pavement (and probably a lot of Shishio's men) to get some answers about recent activity within the Yacuzza and Shishio's sanction. With their combined CI's they felt good that they could get some information. Leaving Karou in Misao's apartment, Kenshin made sure to have two officers stationed outside Misao's door for her protection.

Presently, Kenshin and Aoshi were in "the box" as their Captain Saitou called it, where they would meet face to face with the man responsible for Misao's disappearance. Kenshin was worried that, if given the chance, Aoshi would kill Shishio. He hadn't said a word the entire time since they left his apartment, which from years of knowing Aoshi meant that something was going on in his mind and he was close to snapping.

They sat in the room for only five minutes before Shishio was lead into the room with his arms and legs bound by cuffs, sporting a green jumpsuit and a cocky grin beneath his bandages as he started at Aoshi, whose eyes narrowed.

Shishio took a seat, "Well hello Detectives. I must say this is a very unexpected surprise, but no matter what can I do for you?"

"Where is she?" spat Aoshi as he sat stoic and still in his seat clenching and unclenching his hands.

"Who do you mean Detective? I've been in here the whole—" Shishio was cut off when Aoshi clocked him dead in the face. He pushed himself up and spat blood, shooting Aoshi a death glare. "I hope you know you just got yourself a lawsuit Detective."

"I don't care, plus these cameras are turned off and the cops that brought you in here are friends of my Captain, so I have full range to beat the ever living shit out of you until you tell me where my girl is," Kenshin couldn't believe the lengths Aoshi was willing to go to. It was then Kenshin knew something in his partner had snapped beyond repair.

Kenshin saw Shishio smirk and laugh. This, of course, caused Aoshi to kick him hard in the ribs before Kenshin got in front of him tell him it was enough for now. Aoshi huffed and leaned against the wall.

"As you can see Shishio, my partner has lost it because his girl means more to him than anyone, so I truly believe he'd kill you if you don't tell him where she is," Kenshin said as Shishio laughed some more.

"Kill me? My dear Detectives, don't you see? My people know he won't kill me because I'm the only one who knows where she is and if he does loose his mind and have me killed my people know what to do."

"Which is what?" Aoshi spat as his eyes narrowed menacingly.

Shishio calmly stood to his feet, knocked on the door he came from and turned back to Aoshi and Kenshin, "It's quite simple detective. If they don't hear anything from me in the next 68 hours, then they know to put a bullet right between little Misao's pretty blue eyes."

That's when Aoshi lost it and Kenshin and the two prision guards had to hold him back as Shishio stared at him and smiled.

"You son of a bitch, mark my word you will pay for this! If so much as one bruise shows up on her body I will personally take absolutely joy in ending your life! Just you wait!"

Kenshin managed to push Aoshi out into the hall while the guard pulled a laughing Shishio through the metal door. "Aoshi! This isn't helping! You must relax, that you must!"

Aoshi punched the wall as he willed himself to calm down, "I need her Kenshin. I can't be without her, so I have to find her."

"We will Aoshi, that we will, just relax and have faith," just then Kenshin's phone beeped, indicating that a text message had come in. Kenshin looked down at his iPhone to see a text from Sano.

 _CI came through on a tip. We know who has Misao._

Kenshin smiled and showed the text to Aoshi, who remained stoic, but KEnshin could see the hope returning to his eyes.

When he nodded the two of them exited the prision and headed back to his apartment with Kenshin hoping that they would find Misao soon.

(Misao POV)

Misao was hurting and she ached for her Aoshi-sama. She didn't know how long she was in this hell hole but she at least knew it had been a few hours.

She didn't know who these people were, aside from Coach Seta. She couldn't believe he of all people were in line with the mob boss that Aoshi had arrested. She had never known a whole lot about him, except that he seemed a bit pushy in pursuing her for a date, even after that day he had met Aoshi. Aoshi had said he seemed off, but she had waved it off as his occupational paranoia. Now after her encounter with him, she knew that Aoshi was right. Soujiro Seta was insane.

(Flashback)

 _"Coach Seta?" Misao squeaked as she squinted into the dimly lit room._

 _"Oh please my love, call me Soujiro, since we will be together now," he said as he leered at her chest._

 _"I am with Aoshi, not you, never you!" Misao screamed in anger as she pulled on her restraints. "Is that why you did this? Kidnap me to force me into a relationship with you?" She narrowed her eyes at him as he chuckled and made his way over to where wshe was sitting on the bed._

 _"Oh no my love, don't flatter yourself too much. You are here because Mister Shishio demanded it," he said as he grabbed a strand of her hair and brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply._

 _Misao pulled away and shuttered, "Shishio? You mean the evil crime boss who Aoshi—"_

 _She heard the slap before she felt the sting on her cheek and before she hit the ground. He had slapped her so hard she was knocked off the bed. Soujiro's eyes were dark with rage._

 _"You will not speak ill of Mister Shishio! He is more than you and your precious Aoshi will ever be!"_

 _Misao was afraid as Soujiro began caressing her face after he pulled her off the floor, "Why are you defending him? What is he to you?"_

 _Soujiro smiled as he held her head in place, despite Misao's attempt to pull away, "Oh my love, you will learn the greatness of Mister Shishio, but to me he is my father."_

 _He forced his lips on hers and squeezed her breasts too hard. Misao was dazed but unresponsive, until she got her wits back and bit Soujiro hard on the lip, drawing blood._

 _"You stupid bitch!" He screamed and pushed Misao into the floor length mirror in the room causing it to break into pieces. Soujiro spit blood._

 _Misao felt like a hundred little knives were digging into her leg, but she still looked up at Soujiro with hatred, "I can actually believe you are Shishio's son, because you're just as crazy as he is."_

 _Soujiro kicked her in the gut and Misao collapsed onto the floor, delirious with pain. Before she passed out she heard the woman's voice from behind Soujiro._

 _"Enough! If you kill her now we will have no bartering chip. I saw you could play with her not kill her yet!"_

 _Misao passed out._

(Flash back end)

Now that she had come to, Misao carefully and gently got to her feet and took a look at her injuries. Her cheek was bruised and her lip was split. When she breathed she felt pain, which, if she had to guess, meant she had a broken rib or two. She wanted to cry, until she saw a shard of glass from the broken mirror big enough for her to pick up like a knife. Carefully she slid down the wall and inched herself over to the piece. Grabbing it proved difficult with her arms still tied behind her back, but after some time she got it and got to work trying to cut the rope binding her.

The glass was cutting into her palm and she was wincing through the pain until just when she was ready to give up, she pulled her arms apart and the rope fell apart, freeing her hands. Relieved but hurting Misao rubbed the soreness from her shoulders and then took the glass piece and began cutting the sheet on the bed to use for bandages.

While she wrapped her wounds, she took inventory of her prison cell. It was a simple room and while they were smart enough to lock her in a room, they weren't smart enough to put any kind of camera in it.

 _Perfect_ , she thought. _They won't be able to see what I'm doing._

As she wrapped and cleaned her wounds, Misao thought of a plan, because she knew no matter what she had to get out of here and back into Aoshi's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

(Aoshi POV)

Returning to his apartment, while Kenshin ran up to Misao's to get Karou, Aoshi saw Sano and Katsu sitting at the table with a man who Aoshi could only assume to be the CI. He was as tall as Sano with long blond hair that stood up and a left eye that looked like it was closed, giving him the appearance of winking.

"Sagura, I presume this is your source," he said as all three men turned to look at him.

"Ice man meet Chou. Weapons dealer, bookie and all round snake. Chou this is Detective Shinomori who I was telling you about," said Sano as he gave Chou a hard look.

"What? Come on roosterhead, I'm not all bad," said the man with a very distinct southern drawl. "I'm helping you aren't I?"

"Only because we caught you screwing a pro in the backseat of your car, which I might add, was full of knives, swords, guns and C4 explosives," shot back Katsu who narrowed his eyes.

"What do you have? Where is Misao?" said Aoshi tired of the back and forth.

"Yes Sano, you texted me that you knew where she was, so please tell us," said Kenshin from behind Aoshi as he walked in holding very tightly to Karou's hand.

"Well, to be honest cowboy, your chick is in a heap of trouble, I'll tell you that," began Chou as he leaned back in the chair and put his arms behind his head. "Lord Shishio keeps his private life private for the most part for these reasons, but lucky for you I happen to know a lot about Shishio and his family."

"His family?" said Aoshi. "We've been chasing him for years and now he has a family all of a sudden?"

"Not all of a sudden, he's been with his wife for 30 years and they actually have a 28 year old son who you (he's pointing at Aoshi) happen to have already met," smirked Chou as Aoshi's eyes got wide.

Everyone was flabbergasted and no one dared to speak for sometime until Karou bravely cleared her throat and spoke, "Please tell us who has Misao."

Chou acknowledged her presence for the first time since she arrived and smirked seductively at her, causing Kenshin to tighten his grab on her and growl at Chou.

"Well sweet thing there's only three people Shishio would trust for a job like this, his best friend, Enishi Yukishiro, his wife, Yumi and his son, Soujiro Seta."

"Soujiro Seta!" Karou and Aoshi screamed at the same time.

"As in Coach Seta from Misao's university? The same creep that keeps asking her out every week?" Karou said with sound of surprise.

Aoshi's mind was reeling, _Coach Seta! I knew he seemed off. How he managed to be at that location right when I was there. It wasn't an innocent greeting it was him keeping tabs on them._

"Who is the mother? I've never heard of a Yumi," said Kenshin as he wrapped his arm around Karou in an attempt to calm her.

"Lord Shishio made sure to keep her hidden from the world. She was a Chinese concubine who he had met early in his career. She was the one in charge of his prostitution ring and don't let her fool you, she is one nasty woman with some ruthless business skills. She worked in the shadows and went by her maiden name of Seta, so as to keep her hidden from Shishio's enemies and the authorities," said Chou.

"Where can I find them?" Aoshi was insistant, he was growing tired of this game now. "I want my Misao today!"

"Can't help you with that cowboy, but I may know someone who can," Chou pulled out a piece of folded paper and handed it to Katsu. "That's Kamatari, she's Shishio's ex and while she is 100% faithful to Shishio she hates Yumi with a passion for taking him away from her. If anyone is willing to flip on her it would be her, but that's all I know."

Katsu quickly escorted Chou out while Sano made a phone call to Megumi to dig up everything on Yumi Seta and her son. They told Aoshi they'd be in touch and left to go see Kamatari.

"Aoshi, I'm going to take Karou home and stay with her until tomorrow, we will be back in the morning," Kenshin walked over to his partner who stood like a statute in the middle of his living room and put his hand on his shoulder. "We will find her Aoshi I promise." With that he and Karou left.

Aoshi barely moved for a while but soon his feet he moving to the balconey where he stared out at the stars, his mind a million items going all at once, but the one thing that was constant in those thoughts was his tiny little ninja girl who was standing on her head the first time he walked into her apartment. The thought made his heart ache and his lungs burn as Aoshi did something he hadn't done in year.

Detective Aoshi Shinomori, one of the top homicide cops in the city and former leader of the S.W.A.T team, cradled his head in his hands and cried.

 **A short chapter I know, but an intense one. I know Kamatari is a transvesite, but I think he works as a woman in this story. :) Don't count Misao down and out yet, remember what she said about Japanese women? Stay tuned and thank you all for your reviews and encouragement. This is my favorite story to write so fair. I will be posting more real soon. Please keep those reviews coming so I know I'm going the right way! xoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

PART 11:

(Misao POV)

"Just alittle more," Misao quietly grunted as she squeezed herself through the tiny window of her room. It wasn't even a whole window but half a window that originally didn't open all the way until Misao managed to use the large broken piece of mirror as a screw driver and unscrewed the hinges. She had been slowly putting together her plan a little at a time.

Soujiro had originally come back two hours later to bring her food. He continued his lobby for her to give in to "their love" and be with him. When she again denied him, he slapped her and dumped her food on the floor. When he left he said that eventually she would see the light and he would just have to be patient.

 _Yea right_ , she thought. She had been at this escape plan for roughly 12 hours now, having to every hour quickly hide her progress when her captives came to check on her. In her time here she had learned the name of Soujiro's mother Yumi and saw the white haired man who grabbed her, but he never said a word to her, just leered at her breasts.

She was so tired and ready to collapse, but now she just had to pull her feet out of the window and she was free. Pulling herself out of the window, Misao quickly noticed that she had been in the basement of an old brick house. Making a quick mental note of the house, she turned and ran just as she heard Soujiro scream in pain behind her. They had underestimated her. She had scooped up all the old shards of glass from the mirror and secured it over the door with a piece of the bed sheet, so when Soujiro came into the room again the sharp pieces of the mirror would fall onto of him, buying her enough time to run and get lost.

While she ran she noticed her body was quickly giving out on her. The cuts on her legs were burning, her lungs were ready to burst and she felt her broken ribs throbbing with pain, but she kept running until she was out of that neighborhood and in the downtown business district, whic if Misao had to guess was three miles away from the house. Finally, she felt herself give out as she stopped in front of a Japanese restaurant called the Acabuko. Walking in Misao saw heads turn and stare at her in shock. She saw a young teenage waitress run into the back as she leaned on the counter, bringing out a woman slightly older than she with brown hair piled in a neat bun.

"Oh my stars child, are you ok?" she said with a slight southern drawl.

"Please help me," Misao croaked as the woman rushed over to steady her while the young girl went to grab some water. "I was kidnapped and being held, but I escaped, please hide me. They're looking for me."

The woman nodded as she ushered her into the back office and draped a blanket over her. "What's your name suga?"

"Misao. Please don't let them find me, I ran three miles away from them, but I can't anymore," Misao felt the tears rolling down her face.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, no one here will say a word. I'm Tae the owner of this place and this is my niece, Tsubame. We will help you and don't you worry about those patrons, I'll take care of them."

With that she left and Tsubame handed Misao the water and gently wiped away her tears with a tissue as Misao heard the woman, Tae's voice from outside, "Ok y'all, I need you all to forget you saw that woman in case anyone comes lookin' for her. If y'all can do that I'll take all your information from each of you and give you free food for a week. Is that ok y'all?"

A few minutes later, she turned and knelt down in front of a shivering teary Misao, "No trouble at all suga, people will do anything for free food. Now we need to get you to a hospital pronto."

Misao shook her head, "No first I need you to call my boyfriend, Detective Aoshi Shinomori, Homocide. I need him here before I go anywhere."

Tae nodded, " Ok first we call the boyfriend, then an ambulance ok?" Misao nodded and Tae grabbed her phone punching in the number Misao recited from heart. She turned away and Misao waited with baited breathe which was then released with joy when she heard Tae.

"Yes, hello is this Detective Aoshi Shinomori, homicide?" She paused and smiled back at Misao who burst into relieved tears. "Yes sir, I have something here that belongs to you. Goes by the name Misao."

(Aoshi POV)

Aoshi flew down the streets with his lights blaring on his mustang as he raced downtown to Misao. He was still in shock but he over the moon.

He had tossed and turned all last night, taunted by images and dreams of Misao. He had been up since 4 am that day, going over the case and checking in with everyone on updated info. Katsu and Sano were still looking for Kamatari who was a prostitute and off the grid, but they were knocking around heads looks for her. Megumi had done some research on Yumi and discovered she owned several lots of property throughout the country and China which were believed by several police departments to be used to dump bodies, carry out torture of Shishio's enemies and cut and prepared Shishio's growing drug supply. Unfortunately, whenever they raided the places, Yumi was always tipped off by an insider and made sure to clean house before they showed, ergo why she had never been arrested.

Soujiro Seta was Aoshi's main concern. He was an unstable guy who in his youth had been in and out of psychiatric hospitals for years. When he turned 18 his records were sealed, which is how he was able to teach at a university, but Megumi was working on getting them unsealed to see the extent of the issues that landed him in the hospitals.

Kenshin was running the plates of all the black vans registered in the area, but Aoshi had felt stuck. He was going over his notes again when his phone rang with an unknown number flashing. When he answered it he felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Some woman was telling him Misao was at her restaurant and wanting him. He didn't need to hear anything else. He took the address and ran out the door. He called Kenshin and told him and his partner said he would meet them at the hospital after he got to Misao.

Now he was only two minutes away, probably breaking some kind of speed record. Soon the sign for the restaurant came into view and Aoshi abruptly parked his car in front and ran into the restaurant.

"Detective?" squeaked the young girl holding a menu.

When Aoshi nodded she led him into the back room where underneath a blanket, looking like a broken china doll, was his Misao. Aoshi felt his blood boil as he looked at her bruises, cut lip and black eye. They would all pay he would make sure of it. "Misao"

Misao's eyes shot open and she looked up to se him. Instantly her eyes welled up and she ran into his waiting arms and he crushed her to him. "Aoshi-sama! You found me!"

Aoshi bent down so Misao could wrap her arms around his neck and he stood up with dangling from his neck. He kissed every part of her face; her eyelids, her bruised eye, her cheeks, her neck and then finally gently on her lips, prodding her mouth with his tongue. He wants to hold her and taste her and make sure she was real and here in his arms safe. He pulled back and kissed away the tears falling down her face before burying his nose in crook of her neck; inhaling deeply.

"Misao, I thought I lost you. I damn near killed Shishio and we have been turning this city upside down to find you," Aoshi said as he sat down on the couch in the office folding Misao's legs over his lap, while they waited for the medics to arrive. "Was it Soujiro Seta who did this to you?" His voice grim and full of rage.

Misao, who had curled herself into the warmth of Aoshi's embrace, nodded, "Yes, the first time he tried to make me kiss him and touched my breasts, but I bit his lip and made him bleed so he pushed me into a mirror shattering it and then kicked me in the ribs until I passed out."

Aoshi's blood was cold; _You're a dead man Seta!_ "He tried more than once?"

Misao nodded, "yea, each time I denied him and he would slap me, then his mother would come in and make him stop." She sat up and touched his face, angling him down to look at her, "but I got him back Aoshi."

Aoshi listened as Misao told him of her booby trap and how she escaped and as angry as he was with her he was proud she was able to think on her feet and get away. He smirked when she kissed his neck, "My brave little ninja!" He kissed the top of her head, "I'm so sorry Misao, this is my fault. I didn't protect you. I left you get taken and you were targeted because of me. I'm not worthy of your love I know—"

Misao slammed her lips to his, violently pulling on his hair before she pulled away to look him square in the eye, "Don't you ever say that again! I love you Aoshi! I am so proud of you and what you do! Soujiro is crazy and Shishio deserves to go to jail. All you did to try and find me, I can't even believe! I love you!" Aoshi crushed his lips to hers just as the ambulance pulled up to the restaurant. When they broke free, the couple thanked Tae and Tsubume for all their help and he carried her outside to the waiting medics.

Before he turned her over to them, she kissed him one more time before saying, "Besides my love, don't forget I am a Japanese woman, so I was fighting myself while my warrior was out fighting the war."

Aoshi chuckled and kissed her one last time before laying her on the waiting gurney. _God I love this woman_.

As he watched Misao get treated, he called Kenshin to update him on all Misao told him. When he hung up he saw Sano and Katsu walking up to the restaurant. Nodding to Misao in greeting both men stood off to the side, while Aoshi filled them in.

"So what's the plan iceman?" asked Sano, while Katsu interviewed a blushing Tae.

"Do you still have your shotguns in your car?" Aoshi asked, never looking away from Misao.

"Sure do, never know when you may need it," said the spiky haired detective as they loaded Misao into the ambulance.

Without another word, Aoshi went into the ambulance briefly to say good bye to Misao. She looked at him with fearful eyes.

"You're going aren't you?" When he didn't respond, she grabbed his shirt and crushed him into a kiss. "Please come home to me tonight. I can't stand for us to be apart again."

Aoshi cupped her face and gently ran his thumb over her cheek, "I promise I will meet you at the hospital soon. Kenshin is there with a bunch of uniform officers there to protect you. As soon as I am finished with this I will be there. I promise."

Misao nodded but didn't let go of his hand just yet, "Aoshi? Please don't kill them for what they did to me. Be the better man. Only do it if you absolutely need to ok?"

Despite the anger in his heart, Aoshi found himself promising and meaning it.

As he watched the ambulance drive away, Sano and Katsu came over and flanked him. Aoshi peeled his eyes away and began walking to his car. "Gentlemen, let's go kick in a few doors shall we?"

20 minutes later, the three of them were strapping on bullet proof vests and loading their Remington 870 12 gauge shotguns. They were at the brick house Misao had told him about in her statement. She had been smart enough to notice the house number and street in her haste making it easy for them to find it.

Two cars were parked in the driveway and lights lit up the house. Quietly the three men quietly walked up to the house with Katsu and Aoshi going in the front and Sano waiting in the back. Counting to ten Aoshi kicked in the door, "Police! Put your hands up!"

Aoshi saw a woman run out the back while Soujiro stumbled off a chair and tried to follow but KAtsu got to him first and put the gun on him. When he saw Aoshi, he smiled.

 _Crazy, son of a bitch! He's actually smiling at me,_ Aoshi throught as he narrowed his eyes and stepped to him.

"End of the road Coach Seta," Aoshi stepped to him with his gun on him. "Katsu go see what happened to Sano and the woman."

Soujiro cockily presented his wrists and Aoshi put the restraints on, never tearing his eyes away, "Just so you know Seta, we found Misao and she's safe now. Your game is up and your father is going away for life. Maybe the two of you can share a bunk."

"Oh my pretty Misao huh? Did she tell you all about our romantic weekend?" Aoshi stepped back and looked at him as if he had truly lost his mind. Soujiro just smiled more. "I must tell you I've had whores before, but none of them quite compare to Misao. The way her lips tasted, her soft skin and I'm sure I don't have to tell you how great her breasts feel in your-ow!"

Aoshi quickly used the butt of his shot gun and with a mighty blow, popped Soujiro in the nose, which caused a loud pop. Soujiro cradled his nose in his hand that was now overflowing with blood, "You brokth my noseth!"

Aoshi smirked, "You fell. Hey Katsu, Sagara, what's going on?"

Aoshi grabbed Soujiro by the elbow and brought him outside, to find Katsu using the hose to wash out Sano's eyes. "What happened?"

Sano coughed, "Stupid bitch had mase on her and sprayed me in the eyes. She's in the wind."

Aoshi cursed but continued to march Soujiro out and threw him into Sano and Katsu's car, "We'll get them, we got him. They can't stay hidden for long. At least Misao is safe and Shishio has no leverage."

Soujiro began laughing like a maniac from within the car, "You think that was his only play Detective? Mister Shishio is always ready."

The three looked at him and shook their heads, convinced he was absolutely insane.

"Listen Iceman, go see your girl ok? We'll book this guy and tomorrow we'll start our manhunt for the other two. We'll get 'em."

Aoshi nodded his thanks and got into his car and drove to the hospital, happy that the ordeal was over and his Misao; his heart, had returned.

(Yumi and Enishi)

"That bitch!" said Yumi as her eyes flashed death as she and Enishi sat hidden in his car as they watched Sano and Katsu get into their car with Soujiro in the back and drove away. "I don't know how she got out, but now my husband and my son are in jail! I want to ripe her eyes out!"

"Easy Yumi, don't forget, they don't know all of Shishio's moves. I think it's time for Plan B," he smiled menacingly. "I think I'm going to enjoy this Plan."

He leaned forward and pulled out a black business card and rubbed his thumb over the font, "You know I've been meaning to go to the gym lately." The two smiled evilly as he started the car and drove away.

 **(And the plot thickens! I know I'm evil! Hopefully I can post Sunday, but if not look for another post Monday. Have a great weekend! PLEASE REVIEW!)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

(Misao POV)

Misao shot up in bed, sporting a layer of cold sweat and her hair sticking to her head and breathing heavy.

 _Where am I?_ she looked around the room. It was a hospital room and she was hooked up to an iv. Suddenly she remembered the past 24 hours as images replayed in her mind like a movie reel and she couldn't help the tears from falling.

Besides her she felt a warmth and suddenly a tightening around her waist. "Misao?" She looked to her right and saw Aoshi next to her in the bed looking up at her in concern. She couldn't stop herself from crawling further into his arms and bawling as he wrapped his arounds around her and rubbed her back.

"Oh Aoshi!"she sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I just had a nightmare."

"Misao, don't apologize. I'm here, just know they will never get to you again I promise , I will keep you safe," Aoshi tiled her head up with his hands for her to met his eyes. When she smiled at him lovingly, he leaned in and kissed her gently and with passion causing her to let out a content moan.

"I love you Aoshi-sama," she said when they parted.

"Not as much as I love you Misao! Now please go back to sleep. You need your rest," he said as she rested her head on his chest. He stroked her hair while she listened to his heart beat. "I am here. I will always be here, so you are safe."

Misao smiled, knowing that she'd still be in Aoshi's arms in the morning. She fell into a blissful sleep, having no more nightmares that night.

(Karou POV)

24 Hours Later:

"OH MY… KENSHIN…." Karou screamed as she dug her manicured fingers into Kenshin's shoulders; no doubt leaving marks.

Currently her boyfriend's head was in between her legs with two fingers in her throbbing sex and administering a hard bite to her throbbing clit causing her topple over into her orgasm.

With Misao home and Soujiro Seta in jail, Karou and Kenshin had gone back to their new relationship with a vengeance. Karou had no idea when she first met Kenshin that her new boyfriend had an insatiable, nymphomaniac sex drive, but she wasn't going to complain, especially not when he was administering such pleasure.

Coming down from her high, Karou felt Kenshin kiss the inside of her left thigh and replaced his fingers with the tip of his 10 inch cock.

"You all done princess? Or you ready for the main course?" Kenshin teased while he rubbed the head of his cock against her moist entrance. He called her princess when he was being playfully and Karou adored it.

Without using words, Karou pushed herself up to meet his lips and rotated her hips, allowing his tip to slip in causing them to moan. " I hope you're not trying to keep me from work today Mr. Himura!"

Kenshin smirked and thrust forward, burying himself so deep within Karou's apex that her eyes rolled back in her head, unable to think coherently.

Kenshin began pumping in and out of her setting a pace, which Karou deemed too slow, "Faster Kenshin! Fuck me harder please!"

Kenshin chuckled and laid butterfly kisses on her neck, trialing up to her ear where he nipped her lobe lightly, "Oh I love it when you beg you naughty girl." Kenshin hiked her right leg up around his waist, slapped her right ass cheek and began to pound into her at lightning fast speed.

Karou grabbed fistfuls of his hair and tugged, yelling out profanities as he drove into her deeper and deeper until she felt the tell-tale sign of her pending orgasm begin to creep up as Kenshin began picking up speed.

"Kenshin….Kenshin…I'm gunna…" Kenshin pulled back and taking one of his hands, reached down to where their bodies were connected and pinched her swollen clit. Karou saw stars and white light as she came. Kenshin crushed his lips to hers as he came hard.

They laid there in their delirious happiness until Kenshin moved off of Karou's spent body and pulled her into his embrace while Karou played with his red locks.

No one spoke for quite sometime until Karou said, "Ugh, I don't want to move Kenshin, but I have a training session in a half hour." Kenshin playfully pouted and nuzzled her ear, causing Karou to swat him away as she laughed.

Getting up Karou went over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of loose fitting grey sweatpants and a Kamiya Fitness bra top. She smiled to herself knowing that her sexy cop boyfriend was watching her from the bed. She bent down to tie her sneaker when she felt someone grab her hips and press something very hard against her ass.

"Must you go?" Kenshin asked teasingly as he caressed her backside. "I can make it worth your while."

Karou spun around and wound her hands around his neck, "Oh I'm sure you can detective, but I have a business to run." When he pouted she kissed him with intensity. "But you know working out together can be an aphrodisiac, especially when I get to admire your sexiness lifting weights."

Kenshin smirked and tightened his grip on her waist, "Give me 15 minutes I'll meet you down stairs. You train your client, I'll work out and I'll meet you in the sauna for a post workout massage?" Kenshin nipped at her pulse point on her neck causing her to moan.

Kenshin chuckled, "Go on pretty girl I'll see you in a bit."

Karou smiled and made her way down stairs. She was so happy that her business allowed her to live right above it so she never had to rush to work or worry about rush hour. Her family had lived in that same apartment when Karou was growing up and she never had the heart to sell it after her dad died, instead she just moved in and the rest was history.

 _I don't know how I'm going to get through this training and my 5 pm spin class later after the work that Kenshin just gave me,_ she smirked as she made her way into the gym.

"Hey Karou, you're client is here," said Yahiko as he handed her the client's paperwork when she walked over to the desk.

"Oh nice he's early, I like that," she looked over the paperwork, "Doesn't look like he has any health issues or limitations. My favorite kind of client. Ok, Yahiko when he comes out please send him into my office."

With that she turned and walked into her office and began going through emails and returning phone calls, when she felt someone come into her office and close the door. Looking up Karou's mind went blank and the blood from her face drained.

The man in front of her chuckled menacingly, "Well, well, how lucky for me to have you for my trainer. I certainly hope your little boyfriend doesn't mind if I borrow you?"

Karou shot to her feet and tried to side step him to run out the door, but instead he grabbed her by her ponytail and slammed her into the desk, "Oh no my little Karou, there will be no escaping me. Now you are goin to do exactly as I say or else you'll suffer a worse fate than your buddy Misao."

KArou tried to scream but she was so paralyzed with fear no sound came out.

Enishi Yukishiro stood before Karou with a look of pure lust and hatred. _"Kenshin please get here sooner!"_

"What makes you think I'll comply with you?" she spat as he leaned down and grabbed her roughly by her hair.

"You are beautiful, but foolish," he said as he trailed a finger lightly over her collarbone. "You will come with me or else I will inject you with this." He pulled out a syringe of his pocket. "Did you know that the Inland Taipan is the most venomous land snake on the planet." Karou's eyes drifted from the syringe to Enishi's crazy eyes. "What makes it's venom so dangerous is that it consists of neurotoxins that affect the nervous system, hemotoxins that affect the blood, myotoxinx that affect the muscles, Nephrotoxins that affect the kidneys, haemorrhagins that affect the blood vessels and finally, hyaluronidase enzymes that help increase the rate of absorption of the venom."

Karou squirmed desperately to get away, which only made Enishi squeeze harder, making a significant bruise form on her arm.

"Bottom line my sweet," he trailed his finger along her cheek. "Once the venom has been injected into a person's body, there is less than an 80% chance of a person surviving."

"What do you want with me? With Kenshin?" KArou began to paniac as Enishi opened her office door and began dragging her out to the office.

"You my dear as nothing more than an end to a means," he said as Karou looked around the gym desperate to see her red headed boyfriend. "Our first plan ran away from us, you are now our ticket to getting our leader back."

Karou fought him now, "You are crazy! You will never win—" Enishi slapped KArou hard, ceasing her fight. As he inched him closer to the door, Karou heard the voiceo f an angel.

"ENISHI! Let her go now!"

Enishi stopped and look towards the locker room where Kenshin stood with his badge hanging around his neck and his side arm drawn.

"Himura so glad you are here. As you can see your lovely girlfriend and I are having a discussion," Enishi pulled Karou close and in front of him and began to nuzzle her neck while keeping the syringe very close. Karou saw Kenshin's eyes changed to amber.

"Enishi! Get your hands off my girl, don't think I won't put a bullet on you!" Kenshin took a step closer and Karou felt the tip of the syringe in her neck.

"You can kill me Himura, but that would be a mistake you see," As Enishi spoke Karou felt the needle go into her neck and a hot, burning sensation begin to burn her throat. Enishi laughed and crushed his lips to hers before throwing her on ground.

Kenshin ran to her, "Karou! What did you do to her?" Kenshin was cradling as Karou began to feel her body burn and ache in ways it never had before. The pain was so bad she screamed in agony.

Enishi laughed like a mad man as Kenshin raised his gun, "I wouldn't Himura. I injected your precious Karou with Inland Taipan venom, the most venomous land snake in the world. She only has a few hours before it takes hold of her body and stops her heart."

Karou's vision was failing and she knew she was dying, "Ken…shin…"

Karou heard Kenshin yell, "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch! Karou is innocent! Someone call 911."

"Himura, my terms are simple," said Enishi as KArou felt Kenshin's grasp tighten. "Release Shishio within the hour and the antivemon with by given to your woman. IF you don't, well, you get to watch your woman die a slow and very painful death. You have one hour, we will call you with instructions."

"Someone call 911! Karou! Baby please stay awake," Karou heard Kenshin yell. She felt so weak and so tired. She heard sirens and people screaming.

When Karou opened her eyes, her vision was blurry, but the outline of Kenshin sobbing and cradling her was present, "Kenshin," she whispered. She felt her face in his hand and his lips crash into hers. When they broken about she whispered as the tears in her tears fell, "Kenshin, I love you."

Karou passed out as Kenshin screamed for her name.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13:

(Aoshi POV)

Aoshi ran down the hall of the hospital to the ER where he saw his partner Kenshin pacing the floor.

"Himura!" When he called out Kenshin's head snapped up and Aoshi could see the amber eyes of his enraged partner.

Kenshin had called Aoshi on the way over and told him the whole scene with Enishi and how Karou was now fighting for her life thanks to the venom. They were up against the wall and they both knew it.

"How is she?" He asked as Kenshin stopped pacing.

"She's critical Aoshi. The venom spread quickly and unless she gets that anti-venom within three hours she'll be dead," Kenshin paused and Aoshi knew he was struggling with what they knew was coming next.

"I know Himura. We have to release Shishio," Aoshi finished for him.

"I already called Megumi and while she's furious, she agrees that if this gets out that we let Karou die then the DA and the department ill look bad," said Kenshin. "Not that I give a shit right now about that. I just want my angel to live. I can't loose another woman I love to this animal Aoshi I can't."

Aoshi remained quiet, but he was sure his partner knew that he agreed. For so many years he and Kenshin had been alone with only their work to occupy them. However now, they had found women that gave them purpose. Aoshi knew that if Kenshin lost Karou as well then he would never recover.

Kenshin's phone rang just as Aoshi noticed their boss, Captain Saitou walk into the ER. Kenshin stepped away to hear better and Aoshi went to confront his boss.

"Captain," he greeted his boss hesitantly, knowing what was coming next.

"Detective do you and your partner want to explain to me why suddenly the DA is dropping all charges against Lord Shishio?" his boss narrowed his eyes and lit up a cigarette.

"Hey you can't smoke in here!" said a nurse as she came right up to the Captain and ripped out the cigarette from his mouth.

"Hey! Do you know who I am?" Aoshi watched as his boss turned to the petite dark haired nurse and pulled out another cigarette.

"I don't give a damn who you are," the nurse whose name tag said _Tokio,_ reached forward and grabbed the boss' pack of cigarettes and the one screwed into his mouth with a huff. "This is a hospital, not a sports bar! There are people here who are severely sick and this environment must be sterile. Now if you must smoke you are gointo have to do it outside and without these!" Aoshi watched as his boss watched the woman with his eyes wide as she walked over the wastepaper basket, tossed the cigarettes in it and then dumped her cup of coffee on top of it, essentially ruining the pack. Aoshi smirked as his boss growled and the nurse stomped away.

"You were saying boss?" said Aoshi with a shit- eating grin.

"Don't be a smart ass Shinomori!" his boss snapped. "Tell me why the most wanted crime lord in the city is being released on a technicality and only getting slapped with a minor charge."

 _Smart thinking Megumi,_ Aoshi mentality made a mental note to praise the young DA when he saw her.

When Aoshi shrugged, his boss lit into him, "This was an open and shut case! There should not have been any room for error. I want you and Himura in my office Monday morning with an explanation and new plan to nail Shishio! FIRST THING MONDAY MORNING!"

Aoshi watched as his boss stomped out of the ER and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He couldn't believe his boss didn't suspect that they were the ones were having Shishio released and why. Aoshi knew when his boss did find out, he and Kenshin would be lucky to keep their jobs.

Kenshin came back to Aoshi with a serious look still in his eyes, "Shishio called Enishi and told him that he would be released within the hour. Enishi said that Karou would be receiving the anti-venom today, but only after Shishio is released. Karou only has a few hours."

Aoshi laid his hand on Kenshin's shoulder, "Shishio is a murderer but he's no fool, he knows this is business and he knows that if he doesn't deliver we'll find a way to put him away. The anti-venom will arrive."

"You know she said she loved me before she blacked out," Kenshin said out loud not to anyone particular. "I didn't think a guy like me was worthy of having a woman love him again, but here this young beautiful woman tells me that and now I may lose her."

Aoshi looked at his partner sympathetically, knowing that not two days ago he was in the same boat. To Aoshi, it was amazing how two little women had changed both their lives significantly.

"How's Misao?" asked Kenshin. Aoshi knew that his partner was both concerned and looking for something to distract him from the worry.

"She's ok," began Aoshi. "She's shaken up and had a nightmare last night. Doctor said she broke two ribs and bruised her sterum. She has some deep lacerations on her leg from being cut with the mirror shards, but overall she'll recover." Aoshi paused and looked down the hall as if he could see Misao from her room. "Mentally though, I am afraid she will be suffering for a while. She's tough, but what he did to her…."

Aoshi felt his anger rising. It was a good thing Soujiro was behind bars or else Aoshi would have a very hard time stopping himself from killing him.

When Aoshi's phone rang, he looked down to see Megumi's name flash across the screen. "Shinomori"

"Aoshi it's Megumi. I got Soujiro Seta's sealed physchiatric records unsealed and you won't believe what I'm reading right now."Aoshi waved Kenshin over to the hallway where it was quieter and put Megumi on speaker phone.

"Go ahead Megumi, I got Kenshin here and we're alone and on my speakerphone,"Aoshi and Kenshin listened intently as Megumi read off the diagnosis and files on Soujiro Seta.

"Ok without giving you the word for word doctor lingo. It says here that Soujiro Seta was hospitalized 10 times over a course of 12 years starting when he was 5 years old. His doctor stated that while unable to be diagnosed Soujiro showed early signs of being a sociopath. He lacks empathy towards living things and was known in his neighborhood to often kill and torture small animals like mice, cats and birds. There was even a report of him putting frogs in a bucket of bleach and a hamster in the microwave," Aoshi felt as if his tongue was heavy and his throat suddenly went dry as Kenshin looked pale and wide eyed. Megumi continued, "His parents always managed to get him out of trouble and around the time he began taking kendo lessons, he developed an interest in women. This of course, lead to his unhappy obsessions. He would stalk a girl, even going as far as to break into her room and steal clothing and lay in her bed. However, when the woman would deny his affections, he would resort to violence and proceed to beat the girl within an inch of her life."

Aoshi was seeing red, "How is this maniac allowed to be out for so long! Why is there no record?"

Megumi cleared her throat, "He was a minor Aoshi and his parents had deep pockets. They managed to pay off the families and bribed whomever they needed to, to get the records sealed."

Aoshi couldn't speak. This animal had his Misao and because she denied him, he beat her. His pattern was still the same.

"Megumi," asked Kenshin as he somehow managed to find his voice. "Were there any causes of sexual assault?"

Aoshi looked at Kenshin with curious eyes.

"Um, nothing was filed, but in his report, the doctor noted that Soujiro had many sick sexual fantasies that would involve his obsession, but without anyone coming forward to file a complaint, the doctor had no concrete proof."

"Thanks Megumi, this was helpful," said Aoshi as he hung up.

Aoshi leaned again the wall and let the information Megumi gave him process. Neither one spoke for a while, until Kenshin cleared his throat, "What's bothering you?"

"Who said anything is bothering me," said Aoshi, already knowing his partner saw through his façade.

"Because you're you and after all this time as my partner, I've come to think like you," Kenshin crossed his arms and leaned on the wall opposite Aoshi.

Aoshi sighed, "Soujiro has obsessive traits, which included stalking and breaking and entering the home of the girl he was stalking. So my question is, if Misao is his obsession then for how long has it been going on and when was he in her home?"

(Soujiro POV)

Soujiro sat in the holding cell at the downtown precinct of the police department. He had been brought here by those two friends of Aoshi Shinomori and they had left him here to sit while they look for a whore name Kamatrai that apparently knew his father.

"Idiots," he mumbled to himself. These cops actually thought that they could find anyone who would roll on his father the great Shishio.

His thoughts drifted back to his lover, Misao. She was a light at the end of a dark tunnel. He knew the first day he saw her that he had to have her. He saw her smile from across the campus and he knew she was smiling for him. She was smart, beautiful and friendly, which is why he never understood why she never had lunch with him. Was she afraid that she would lose her job? Soujiro figured she was playing hard to get to make him appreciate her when he had her. Every night he would climb up to her balcony and watch her sleep like the angel she was. Her skin was soft and she smelled heavenly. He would often return to her home to walk around the room and touch her things, anxious for the day they would be together. He had a collection of her panties and strands of her hair and several pictures her took of her to help heighten his nightly sexual ministrations, knowing someday he'd have the real thing. All was going according to plan, until _he_ arrived.

"Hey you," said a new officer in a uniform as he tapped on the bars, getting Soujiro's attention. "Time to transfer you, get up and stick your hands through the slot to be cuffed.

Soujiro complied and allowed the cop to slap on the cuffs on him and lead him out of the cell. Soujiro remained quiet and began to dislocate his wrist in order slip out of the cuffs. These cops didn't understand how talented he was. When it was just the two of them in the hallway Soujiro acted quickly and head-butted the cop and then proceeded to punch him until he was limp and thn finally breaking his neck for good measure. He then dragged the dead cop into an empty office and drew the blinds and locked the door.

"Oh my," he said to the dead cop with a smile. "You seemed to have gone blood all over me. I guess I'll just have to wear your uniform out."

As he began to strip and put on the cops uniform his thoughts returned to the man who was preventing him from being with his Misao. Detective Aoshi Shinomori. His eyes got dark and narrowed. He was making progress with Misao and even offered he a job as assistant coach for his team so he and her could always be together, but one night after he climbed into her balconey he heard noises. Misao was moaning and there was a deep grunting. Quietly and carefully peaking into her room Soujiro saw that man on top of _his_ girl having sex. He stood there safely in the dark of the bqalconey and watched as they made love all night until they finally fell asleep. Still Soujiro believed that it was a one time thing that he could forgive her for, but when he saw them that day at th university; when she introduced him as her boyfriend and turned down his generous offer, he knew he had to get her away from him. That was why they kidnapped her. He ws trying to show her that a man weak like Detective Shinomori wasn't worthy of a woman like Misao. Now Soujiro, he was a winner; the son of the two most powerful people in te Yacuzza. His father had beaten the Detective multiple times, but Misao still remained loyal to him. He never got his chance to love her, because she foolishly ran off and had him arrested by her weak boyfriend. He was in jail and now the bitch was going to get it. IF she wouldn't love him, he would destroy her and her boytoy.

Soujiro strapped the gun to his waist, put on the man's hat and walked out the door, down the hall and out the station door.

It was another 20 minutes before anyone noticed him gone. It was another 15 before they found the dead, nude body of the cop assigned to transport him, but Soujiro was long gone. He called him mother from a pay phone to go over the plan nad then made his way to the hospital. Walking up to the desk, he put on a smile for the hospital clerk. "Excuse me can you please tell me where Misao Makimachi is please?"


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14:

(Enishi POV)

"Visiting an old friend" Enishi said as he saw the son of his boss, Lord Shishio standing in front of the nursing station at the hospital.

Soujiro turned and smiled at his father's long time friend, "Hello Mr. Enishi how are you this fine day?"

Enishi had to admit that when the kid smiled he was creepy as hell, "I hope you are not going rougue with our plan by going to see the detective's whore."

Soujiro narrowed his eyes slightly but quickly adjusted himself back intoa cheerful grin, "I was merely going to see how the angel was sleeping. I have no intention of messing up my father's plan, but I miss her."

Enishi looked at the boy strangely, but then shrugged, "Be quick and don't let Shinomori or the girl see you got it?"

Soujiro nodded and Enishi watched as he walked down the hallway. Enishi pulled out his phone and dialed Himura's number.

A menacing grin graced his face as he heard Himura answer, "Enishi, where is the anti-venom?"

"Tsk, tsk, Detective, didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?" Enishi enjoyed hearing him squirm. "The anti-venom is here in my hand and luckily for you I am here to deliver it, but you must follow my instructions to the letter if you want this or else I will dump it on the floor and let your woman die!"

He heard the Detective growl on the other side of the phone and smiled, "Fine Enishi what do I have to do?"

"Come meet me at the viewing window in the maternity ward. Alone and no weapons. If I suspect anyone is lurking near by or if I feel you are double crossing me I will crush this vial," Enishi slipped his phone into his pocket and sauntered over to the maternity ward to wait.

(Kenshin POV)

Kenshin ran up the two flights to the maternity ward. Karou only had an hour and a half before her heart gave out and he needed the anti-venom now. Enishi was still playing games, but at this point Kenhin simply did not care.

He ran down the hallway to where a lone silhouette of a tall white haired man stood. Had Kenshin not known the man, a person would have thought he was a happy new father. Kenshin quietly stood next to Enishi, who's eyes were glued onto the babies in front of them.

"I'm here Enishi. I followed your instructions, now give me the anti-venom! Karou doesn't have much time!" Kenshin spat through clenched teeth.

"Do you ever think about him Battousai?" said Enishi as he reached into his pocket and pulled ut a vial while his eyes never left the infants before him.

Kenshin's jaw tightened as he grabbed the vial from Enishi's hand, "This is not the time and you don't get to talk about either one of them you son of a bitch! You killed them!"

Enishi glared at Kenshin as the two men held their gaze, "You think just because I had to kill her I didn't love her?"

Kenshin was seeing red, "If you loved her you wouldn't have killed her or our baby she was carrying. You dare to use the word love when you killed your own sister in cold blood because Shishio said to! You're a coward!"

"You killed her Battousai! You knew that digging around Shishio's organization would lead to Shishio looking for revenge. Tomoe knew who I was and even though she didn't accept it she still loved me. My sister was the only person in the world who loved me and I had to murder her because of your arrogance! Even her death meant nothing to you, because you kept coming after us and Shishio and now you almost got this stupid girl killed too! Have you learned your lesson now Battousai?" Enishi all but screamed this as Kenshin felt his empty right hand ball up into a fist. Next thing Kenshin knew Enishi was on his back with Kenshin's right hand over his throat.

Enishi looked up at him and laughed, "I knew you were still in there Battousai!"

Kenshin got up slowly, his whole body shaking with rage, "Aoshi and I will keep coming for you and Shishio. The only thing I've learned from this is I cannot let my guard down. I will never let you take Karou from me like you did Tomoe! Don't thing we are done with you yet Enishi!"

Kenshin turned and ran down the hall as he heard Enishi laughing behind him, "You are still so stupid Battousai!"

(A few minutes later...)

When Kenshin finally reached the ER, he was ready to collapse and vomit, "Dr. Gensai!"

The old surgeon looked at Kenshin with a look of surprise and shock, "Detective Himura, her vitals are falling I don't know what else to do for her."

"Give her this," Kenshin gasped out. "It's the anti-venom. I managed to pull some strings and it just got delivered now. Please hurry I can't loose her."

The Doctor looked at the vial in surprise but quickly shouted out orders to prepare the anti-venom and be prepared to start the push immediately once it was ready, "Young man, I don't know how you got this, but it is a good thing you did. You have saved this girl's life, but please be prepared, because I don't know what kind of damage this venom has done to her body. Her recovery is going to be very long and very difficult. I hope you are prepared for it."

Kenshin looked at Karou. She was pale and frail looking with tubes coming out of her. He leaned forward, brushed away the bangs from her face and kissed her forehead gently and lovingly, "Doc, I love this woman with every fiber of my being. Just bring her back to me; I don't care about the rest."

The Doctor nodded and began preparing Karou's anti-venom.

Kenshin leaned forward and whispered in Karou's ear, "Please fit baby! I need you here with me. I love you Karou, please come back so I can prove it to you."


	15. Chapter 15

(Part 15)

Aoshi POV:

Aoshi walked down the hall with a cup of green tea in his hand and a headache that felt like his head was in a vice. Soujiro Seta was in the wind. He had gotten the phone call only minutes ago while he spoke with Kenshin about Karou's condition beginning to improve. The news he received has him seething with rage.

The man who hurt and terrorized his Misao-mine was free after he murdered a rookie who Aoshi had mentored and walked out of the precinct. He didn't want to tell Misao, but he knew he couldn't lie to her either.

As he neared the room he noticed the officers that were posted outside Misao's room were gone. Alarms were going off in his head as he quickened his steps. As he neared the room he saw alone officer he didn't recognize come out of the room. When the officer turned to face him, Aoshi froze. Soujiro Seta stood before him in an officer's uniform.

"Soujiro!" Aoshi screamed as Soujiro Seta turned and quicker than Aoshi ever saw, ran down the hall. Aoshi began to follow him when he heard a blood curdling scream come from inside Misao's room.

"Aoshiiiiii!"

Aoshi ran into Misao's room to find her cradling her knees and crying so hard she was rocking her body back and forth.

"Misao! Misao! Its ok baby I'm here! Open your eyes," Aoshi wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl. "What happened? What did he do to you?"

She was so upset she couldn't even speak, but she pulled back from Aoshi's embrace and with one shaky finger pointed towards the wall behind him.

When Aoshi turned, his face went white and his mouth went dry. Misao clung to him as if her life depended on it, but as Aoshi saw the sight before him, he knew that her life now depended on him greatly.

Aoshi whipped out his phone and pressed it to his ear as he kissed Misao's head and whispered comfort into her ear, "This is Detective Aoshi Shinomori I need a unit down here stat. I also need Captain Saitou, and Detectives Sagara and Katsuhiro here ASAP. Soujiro Seta has been to Ms. Makimachi's room and I just saw him run out."

Hanging up the phone, he pulled Misao into his lap and kissed her gently as she cried and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

As he hugged her, his eyes glared at the wall behind him, where a bouquet of roses and an "I LOVE YOU" balloon sat in the chair in front of the words on the wall, written in red marker: _**You cannot give rid of me! You will either love me or die the choice is yours. I will love you forever! –Soujiro**_

 ** _(Some hours later)_**

"He will never get you Misao-mine," said Aoshi as he curled himself around Misao later that night. After the disaster at the hospital, it was decided by all involved to have Aoshi and Misao go into hiding while Soujiro was free. Seeing as he knew where both Misao and Aoshi lived, they decided to hide out in hotel in Kyoto after she was discharged that evening.

"I know Aoshi-sama, but I'm afraid of what he'll do," she let a tear roll down here face. "I've made such a mess of things with him and if he hurts you I will never forgive myself and neither should you."

Aoshi wrapped his arms around her and kissed the tear away. She had been quiet most the night which made Aoshi's heart heavy and very sad. He missed his happy chatty Misao-mine. Aoshi rolled so he was hovering over Misao's body; being careful as to keep his weight off of her.

"Misao, look at me," Aoshi's breath caught in his throat as Misao's beautiful blue eyes stared up at him. Aoshi pressed down and gave Misao a deep, passionate kiss. He coaxed her to open her mouth open so he could slip his tongue in. His mind blank as he did nothing but submit himself in Misao. After being without her touch, her smile, her taste, Aoshi sought it like a drug addict. Pulling away from her, he kissed her nose. "Misao, I should be the one asking you for forgiveness. I was involved in this world of Shishio because of my need for vengeance and my job, but I didn't think you would ever be a target. I let my guard down and in the process you were exposed to something you never should have been. You were ignorant to my world and I liked it that way because you saw the world in such a hopeful, beautiful way. I loved your optimism, because it content acted my dismal pessimism. I am so sorry Misao. Please forgive me."

Misao gently put her hand on Aoshi's chest and maneuvered him to lie on his back while she straddled his hip. She leaned down and kissed him tenderly, but passionately, "Aoshi, I'm not a China Doll. I can't be broken that easily." She kissed him again as she took his hand and put it on her breast. Hearing him groan, she pulled away and said in a heated voice. "Make love to me Aoshi. Make me feel like us again."

Afraid he'd hurt, but equally longing for her touch, Aoshi looked into her deep blue eyes and kissed her again while rubbing his thumb over her nipples, "Misao-mine, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, just don't put me on the bottom yet, I still hurts lying down, ok?" He nodded and quickly took off the only piece of clothing she had on, her tank top. She never wore underwear to bed, she told him, because he never kept it on her for long. "Misao, I am going to love you like no one else has ever loved you before." He crushed her mouth to his as he groped her backside. He was so hard he was almost in pain, but tonight he would make it about Misao. Tonight he would make sure she knew how much he loved her.

(Misao POV)

Misao tensed with anticipation and need as she watched Aoshi gently put her on the bed as he quickly rid himself of his tank top and sweatpants. While it had only bed a few days, it felt like an eternity for them. Even though she was hurt and bruised, her desire for him had not been tarnished by the event.

When he returned he sat on the edge of the bed and was careful to hold her. "Are you sureMisao? I don't want you to hurt yourself."

She tested out the position and rocked herself experimentally over his hard cock. The last thing she wanted was for him to change his mind because she winced or showed any indication of pain. When they both emitted groan of pleasure and she felt no pain, she deemed it it best position to minimize the event of any pain.

As he reclined against some of the pillows of the bed, sitting up right, she carefully eased herself onto throbbing shaft. The tease of the head of his cock against her swollen pussy lips, sent a shiver rolling through her body. The very moment his cock parted her wet swollen pussy lips, she was reminded how thick and wonder he was. She knew she would never get enough of Aoshi. He was perfect and his heated gaze as he watched her impale herself on his cock, made her tremble. She knew she wanted to be with him forever. This was home; Aoshi would always be her home. She now hurt in a good way. He was giving her enough pleasure to dull all her pain.

His mouth attacked her breasts, kissing and licking one and then the other as she slowly began to rock herself, setting up a rhythm that they began meeting thrust for thrust.

"Oh, Misao," Aoshi nuzzled her neck and began kissing and nipping her pulse point, causing a shutter down her spine. "I thought I lost you baby. Never again. You are never leaving my sight again."

Misao could feel her clit rubbing against his groin in this position and it vibrated through out her body. When she moaned, Aoshi put his hands on her hips and began moving her faster, while thrusting deeper into her sex. "AOSHI!"

The pleasure was maddening and the pain, Soujiro, their distress everything was forgotten in that very moment. All that mattered was being with the man she loved so deeply. When he pinched her clit and bit her nipple, she came hard, like it had been forever, instead of just a few days.

She felt her pussy shrink around his cock and he moaned and fucked her harder than he ever had before. He finally let go of being gentle with her, convinced she would break like a piece of glass. He wrapped his arms around her waist and positioned himself to sitting on the edge of the bed for more leverage. Holding her body firmly in place with his arms, he crushed his mouth to hers, invading her mouth with his tongue and began fucking her with ungodly like speed. It was too much for Misao as she came hard again, with a white little flashing underneath her eyes.

When he didn't stop, Misao suspected he was close and began sucking on his pulse point of his neck. That did it.

"Oh, Misao. You're too beautiful, too perfect and all mine," with a hard thrust hitting her G-spot just as he said the words mine, the two f them climaxed together, screaming each other's names from their mouths.

Aoshi fell back on the bed and carefully eased himself out of her and laid her gently on the bed facing him, "Are you ok Misao?"

"Oh Aoshi," Misao purred. "I am amazing. No pain, no crazy man, no situation can prevent us from being us." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he gently pulled her close and nuzzled her neck. "I love you so much Aoshi!"

"You do huh? Think you love me more than I love you?" said Aoshi with what Misao would call a look of mischief in his eyes.

"I know I love you more than anyone of this earth!" she giggled and kissed his lips lightly.

"Oh yeah?" he paused and got up to his jacket pocket and got something out, before returning to the bed and her embrace. "You love me more than anyone huh? Then prove it," he gave her a playful smirk before he pulled out a black felt box and popped it open to reveal a large turquoise diamond ring on a white gold band. Misao gasped as Aoshi leaned forward and captured her lips in a long kiss. "Marry me Misao," he whispered against her lips. "Be mine forever!"

Misao looked at the man before her who she had only met months ago, but who already captured her heart completely. He had already moved heaven and earth to protect her and he would continue to protect her. Misao wasn't a big believer in fate but only thing was for sure, Aoshi was created by God just for her. She looked into those beautiful eyes that had come to mean the world to her and knew there was only one answer to give him.

Lightly brushing her lips over his, Misao wrapped her arms around him and touch her forehead to his staring deeply into his eyes and smiled.

"Aoshi," she whispered. "Yes."

(Soujiro POV)

She was gone. He couldn't find her. That bastard had turned her against him. He heard the screams she emitted in the hospital. She was afraid of him.

He looked at the apartment building where Misao use to live and carefully began climbing up the four floors to her apartment. When he got to the balconey, he easily picked the lock and walked in. He saw she had not been there, but did see the pictures of her and the detective all over the apartment and he went into a rage. He threw everything he could. He broke glasses, mugs, picture frames. He tore her clothes and dumped her drawers. When he was finished he pulled out his red marker and the single rose he brought with him and wrote her a new message.

"Oh Misao, I'm so sorry, but you left me no choice," he said with a smile as he exited the apartment and climbed back down. "But soon I will be seeing oyu very soon. I promise."

And just like that Soujiro, turned and strolled down the street as if nothing had happened.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16:

(Karou's POV)

Karou opened her eyes, but winced when the blinding white light hurt her eyes. She was hurting everywhere and her body felt like it weighed 10,000 lbs. _Where am I?_ she thought.

She tried to speak but choked. She had a tube in her mouth, which caused her to panic and choke some more.

"Karou! Someone help she's choking," she heard a voice that could only belong to her beloved Kenshin. "Doc, what's going on?" He was panicked.

"Mr. Himura, please step back. Believe it or not this is a good thing; it means she's breathing on her own," Karou looked to see an older man attending to her and with gentle hands, pulled the tube out of her throat which now was parched and burning.

"Ms. Kamiya, I'm Dr. Gensai how are you feeling today?"

"Water," she mouths to him as she cannot speak yet. He handed her a glass and she greedily drank the cool liquor down.

"You're going to be dehydrated for a little while, I have nurse Tokio starting an IV for you of Saline to help counter act the dehydration, but you also need to drink a lot of water ok?" she nodded at him and then looked pass his shoulder to see Kenshin staring at her with tears welling up in his eyes and worry.

"Kenshin," she mouthed as she held out her hand to him. He made his way over gently and wrapped her into his arms in an intense hug that made the tears fall out of her eyes. Pulling away, she cupped his face and stroked her thumb over his scar. "What happened?"

The doctor sighed and pulled up a chair to her bed, while Kenshin carefully maneuvered himself to her side and held her possessively. "Ms. Kamiya, I'm afraid you had a severe form of poisoning. This particular poison was very lethal and could have killed you had it not been for Mr. Himura here finding an anti-venom for you." She felt Kenshin give her a loving squeeze and kiss the back of her neck. "We were lucky to get the anti-venom to you before it was too late, but I'm afraid there have been some terrible side effects that I must share with you."

Karou turned to see Kenshin looking lost in his own thoughts with amber eyes. She gave him light kiss on the cheek which seemed to snap him out of his daydream. She nodded to the doctor to go on, "Ms. Kamiya, your heart is very weak right now, which will make the next steps in your recovery that much more difficult. The poison, as you can tell, has burned your vocal chords to the point that you will be unable to communicate with anyone as well as you could before at least for two months. We had to give you a blood transfusion to help clean out your blood and I'm afraid there may be some nerve damage to your hands and feet. We won't know the exact extent for a while, but until you are fully recovered we're going to need you to take it easy for the next few months."

Karou's eyes were wide and she suddenly burst into tears over the diagnosis. She leaned into Kenshin as he rubbed reassuring circles on her back. She asked the doctor for a pen and paper, gesturing with her hand. When he gave it to her, she quickly wrote down her concern.

 _What about my business? I own a gym and teach classes! What about my health? Am I going to be handicapped like this forever?_

The doctor looked at the pad and shot her a sad look, "Ms. Kamiya, you are young and if you follow the recovery plan we have for you, you should be back to your normal routine in about a year."

Karou felt Kenshin kiss her ear and give her a gentle squeeze, "So Karou will be ok doctor?"

"Yes, Mr. Himura, Ms. Kamiya will be fine," the doctor paused before continuing. "Both of them with be fine."

Karou furrowed her brows as Kenshin cocked an eyebrow, "Both of them Doc? Do you mean Misao and Karou?"

The doctor chuckled lightly as he stood up and patted Karou on the leg, "Actually, Mr. Himura I wasn't referring to your friend. We discovered something else while examining Karou yesterday. Congratulations to both of you. Ms. Kamiya is pregnant."

(Kenshin POV)

"Pregnant?!" yelped Kenshin as Karou just sat there slack jawed.

"Yes, it's only a month along, but I'm very happy to say that the child doesn't seem to have been affected by the poison as far as we can tell. Even more the reason to rest Ms. Kamiya. I'll leave you both to talk and I'll check on you later." When he walked out, the two sat there very still absorbing the information that was just given to them.

 _A baby_. Kenshin was over the moon that he was going to be a father, but the shock and the anger that Enishi almost took another child from him made his eyes flash from lavender to amber. When he looked up he saw KArou studying him, with worry in her eyes.

Kenshin didn't understand her worry, until a thought slapped him in the face _, Oh my God! I haven't said anything about the baby since the doctor told us and she still has no idea that I love her! Baka! She probably thinks you're mad about the baby._

He saw Karou reach for the pen and paper, but he gently stopped her, "Karou. Baby, let me tell you something first, then you can write whatever you want ok?"

She looked startled but nodded as Kenshin quickly positioned himself so she was laying back on the pillows and he was straddling her legs while he kneeled on his hunches. He cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her gently.

He pulled away and kissed her hands grasped in his before looking at her, "Karou, I thought I was going to lose you. I almost killed Enishi and had Shishio released on all charges in order to make sure I got to keep you in my life. I have been here consistently since you collapsed." He gestured to his clothes which were the same gym clothes he was wearing two days ago. "Karou, I've been in love with you since the first time I met you. Being with you has been the happiest time in my life. I was planning that day to do this big romantic dinner at my place where I would tell you my feelings and ask you if you felt the same. I'm sorry we had to do it here in a hospital room, but I am never going to let you out of my sight ever again and I am never going to take for granted the time we have. I love you Karou. So much, that I do!"

Kenshin saw Karou smile as tears fell down her face. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears. Karou reached for the pad and write something before handing it to him. Kenshin looked at it and frowned.

 _What about the baby? Will you still love me even though this baby is unplanned?_

"Karou," Kenshin almost growled as Karou jumped at his tone. "How could you ask me that? Of course I will still love you. I didn't think it was possible, but knowing you are pregnant with my child makes you more beautiful to me. It also makes me love you even more." Kenshin slowly got up and walked toward the window. The two stood there in complete silence before Kenshin cleared his throat. "Karou, hearing your pregnant makes me so happy, but I'm so angry and full of rage at Enishi. He almost took this child from us and we don't even know if the poison will affect him or her later on." Kenshin turned around to KArou who had a look of worry in her eyes. "Karou, you know about Tomoe, but two things I didn't tell you was that Tomoe was four months pregnant at the time with my son. When she was murdered I lost them both. The man that murdered them, Enishi, is my brother –in-law."

Karou's mouth dropped and she looked horrified. Kenshin went on, "Enishi and Tomoe were estranged, mostly because of Enishi's criminal dealings. Tomoe was a school teacher so she couldn't associate with that kind of life. I didn't meet Tomoe until after I was under cover as the Battousai. Two years later when the truth came out, Tomoe and I were already married and expecting our baby. Enishi got the order for the hit and now blames me for his sister's death. He was taunting me when he gave me the anti-venom about you and I nearly killed him Karou, because I am so crazy in love with you that the very idea that I could lose you because of your association with me kills me. The smart thing for me to do is to leave you for your own safety, but I'm not a smart man. And I'm a jealously possessive man who can't bear a day without you."

Kenshin walked over to Karou, who's eyes were flooded with tears, and kissed her as if his life depended on it. "I love you Karou and I am so sorry this happened. Please stay with me and let me take care of you and our baby. Let me make it up to you."

Karou wrapped her arms around his neck and croaked out, "Nothing to forgive. I love you. So happy"

Kenshin crushed his lips to Karou's and held her tightly as he thanked his lucky stars for this woman being here. Placing his hand over her stomach as she deepened the kiss, Kenshin smiled to himself about the life she carried within her; vowing that once Karou was out of the hospital and safe he would go after Enishi with everything he had.

(I know that in the real life Karou's baby would most likely die from the poisoning, but I didn't want to do that to her, too cruel and Kenshin needed some hope.)


	17. Author's Note

I am so sorry to everyone who's been waiting on an update, I am swamped with work and have been working on my book. I promise the story is not over yet and more is set to come soon.

Thank you all for following me through this journey :)


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

(Misao POV)

Misao arched her back and felt her toes curl as Aoshi continued his attack of her clit. He had been sucking and fucking her with his tongue for a solid 10 minutes now and she had come already twice, but still he continued on. It was early the next morning and Misao had been awoken by Aoshi's sweet and attentive tongue. It was her favorite way to wake up with him, especially knowing that she was now his fiancé and future wife. "Aoshi!" Misao came with an indescribable force that let Aosih know she was near exhaustion, so he crawled up her body and pulled her into his embrace as she snuggled into him; he was good to her like this.

"Not that I'm complaining, but to what do I owe the pleasure of such a wake up," she teased as she drew idle circles around his chest, causing the skin to pebble beneath her touch.

"Do I need a reason to pleasure my fiancé," he said it will a teasing tone and a heated stare that made Misao wet all over again.

"Oh, I like the sound of that," Misao said with a smile as she kissed him lightly. "Say it again."

"Fiancé," said Aoshi as he kissed her neck. "Fiancé," he continued as he peppered and nipped her neck was slowly laying her onto her back.

"Aoshi," Misao begged as Asohi's cell phone rang.

"Fuck!" he cursed and laid his head on Misao's chest as he blindly grabbed the phone. Misao chuckled at the display in front of her as Aoshi shot her a look, "This better be important, or else who ever made this call right now is a dead man!"

When Misao chuckled, Aoshi pinched her playfully while answering his phone, "Shinomori."

Misao ran her hands idly through Aoshi's hair; loving the feeling of its silky texture in her hands. Suddenly, she felt Aoshi stiffen, "When?" He looked at Misao with worry in his eyes. "No they're both silver, why?" She saw Aoshi fist the bedspread and it made her heart speed up. "Care to explain to me Sagara how the fuck that happened? Wasn't somebody on her place?"

Misao shot up, as did Aoshi, wiggled out of the warmth and safety of their bed to try and find her pants. All the while she listened to Aoshi's conversation, trying to figure out what happened to her home.

"He did what? Well that explains how he knew about Misao so much. We're on our way. Keep processing the scene but do not under any circumstance let anyone wash that off you got that? We'll be there in thirty minutes," Aoshi hung up just as Misao threw a sweatshirt over her head.

Misao watched as Asohi cursed and flung his phone at the nearest wall and violently shoved his legs into his jeans. "Aoshi? What's wrong?"

His back was to her and she saw his tense up. When he turned, she saw remorse and fear. He had been so angry he forgot she was in the room, "Misao. Baby, I'm so sorry, forgive me."

He reached out his hand to her and she went seamlessly into his arms, "Tell me and I'll forgive you."

She heard Aoshi sigh as he tightened his grasp and rested his chin on her head, "Misao." He was going slow and cleared his throat as if he wasn't sure how to tell her. "Soujiro climbed up to your balcony and let himself into your apartment. When he saw you weren't there he trashed the place." He pulled back to look at her as she felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes. "Your families swords were badly damaged and there was graffiti on the walls, like in the hospital. Everything was destroyed baby." He paused.

Misao crushed her weight into his and stood on her tip toes to kiss his neck, "Tell me Aoshi, whatever it is."

Aoshi gripped her chin and held it, "They found a key on your balcony. It's a bronze one, like the kind made when someone wants to duplicate a key. I know it's not one of ours because those are silver, so that can only leave one person."

"Soujiro," Misao whispered as she clung to Aoshi tighter. Aoshi nodded.

"Misao, Sano said the key looked worn and used, so it's a good chance that Soujiro had been visiting your apartment for months."

The color drained out of Misao's face as a bout of nausea hit her body and she ran into the bathroom to empty her stomach's contents into the toilet. Soujiro was in her apartment. Soujiro could have been there when she slept. Her family heirlooms, her home it was all destroyed. As each thought ran through her head, she continued to retch, until she felt gently hands comb through her hair and pull it back as a soothing hand rubbed circles on her back. _Aoshi._

When she had finally finished, she felt Aoshi leave her side for a minute and return with a glass of water and a warm wash cloth. He gently wiped her face with the cloth as Misa sipped on the water. When he was finished he tossed the cloth into the sink and pulled Misao into his lap with his back against the bathroom wall. Misao cried into his arms as Aoshi sat there quiet and still.

Misao wasn't sure how long she and Aoshi sat there on the floor, but it felt like hours. When she had finally cried herself out, she looked up at Aoshi who had his eyes closed as if sleeping, "Aoshi?"

His eyes snapped open and he looked down at her. Misao traced her finger lightly over the curve of his chin as she spoke, "Before when you told me about my home, you said there was graffiti on the wall like at the hospital. What did he write?"

Misao saw Aoshi sigh and shift uncomfortably. Misao saw he didn't want to answer, but he cleared his throat. "It said Nevermore." Misao shivered with fear as the implication of that word hit her square in the heart. Neither one had to guess what he meant by that.

Misao wiggled out of Aoshi's grasp and began washing her face and brushing her hair. She saw Aoshi watching her from the corner fher eye and continued to do so as she began to dress herself.

"Absolutely not Misao!" Aoshi barked as he stood up and followed her to the bedroom.

"Absolutely not what Aoshi?" she said sweetly as she ran around the room finding a shirt.

"No play dumb with me Misao. You are not going to the crime scene," Misao whipped around to him as he said it, but he cut her off. "You are not a cop Misao and you just got out of the hospital. You're not completely healed yet."

Misao dug her heels in and narrowed her eyes, but before she could speak Aoshi was to her in three strides and turning her to the mirror. When she tried to turn away, she found she couldn't as Aoshi restricted her arms with his and held her chin in his hand. She closed her eyes and his grip tightened, "Don't make me pry open your eyes Misao. Look in the mirror!"

Misao snapped her eyes open at Aoshi's harsh tone and felt the tears well up in her eyes. Aoshi had never yelled at her like that before She looked at Aoshi's eyes in the mirror and saw they had softened as had his grip on her.

"Misao," Aoshi's tone now was soft as he dipped his head down to kiss the nape of her neck. "I almost lost you to this animal when he hurt you. You're still no recovered. Karou is still in the hospital from Enishi's poisoning. I know you are strong, but don't be if you don't have to be. These people are crazy and they are gunning for you because I love you. Don't you see why I need to keep you away?" His tone now pleading with her.

Misao gently touched his face from behind her, "Aoshi I cannot keep running or else it will never end. I am tired of being afraid. We're engaged and getting married and instead of being with family and friends to celebrate we're hiding out of fear. I am tired of Soujiro telling me how I am suppose to spend my life."

Aoshi sighed and kissed the top of her head, "I know baby but please listen to me. Please."

Misao remained quiet. Aoshi spun her around and kissed her deeply. Thoughts of the case, Soujiro and fear suddenly gone as Aoshi led them back to the bed. Getting under the covers, he pulled Misao to him and curled into her. "Tomorrow, Katsu and Sagara will come and take you to a safe house, where you'll meet up with Karou. You two will stay there until we catch them," Misao snuggled into Aoshi as his body relaxed more into sleep. "We'll get them Misao and then I will give you the biggest most beautiful wedding ever and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make all this up to you. I love you Misao."

Misao smiled and looked up at Aoshi, "Not like I love you Aoshi."

"Oh yeah," he said cocking an eyebrow. "Care to show me?"

Misao kissed him and they began picking up right where thy left off.

The rest of the night was filled with the sounds of the moans and cries of passion of the two lovers.

(several hours later)

It had taken everything she had to quietly untangle herself from Aoshi's grasp, quietly grab his gun and the keys and sneak out of the hotel room without waking up Aoshi. He usually was such a light sleeper the slightest movement woke him, but the stress of the night must had gotten to him, because he didn't even stir.

Pulling up to their apartment building, Misao parked the car and quickly made her way up to her apartment. There were two officers patrolling outside and two on the floor, but her ninja blood made it so she was able to slip through her door undetected. Her eyes widened at the sight. Aoshi wasn't bluffing, Soujiro went crazy. Walking over the living room where her once prized possession, her kodachis lay on the floor dented and scuffed. They were ruined and suddenly Misao couldn't stop the tears from falling. She looked desperately for the kunais but found them to be gone too. This had to stop now. Somehow she would get into contact with Soujiro and lead him to Aoshi, where he could be arrested again.

Getting up to go, Misao noticed a shadowy figured on the balcony and immediately went into her defensively stance. "Soujiro."

"My beauty, you have returned," he smiled at her in such a way it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. "And I see that buffoon isn't with you. Have you finally seen that we belong together." He slowly walked towards her as if a lion hunting his prey.

Misao took a step back and carefully hide the gun in her back right pocket; ready for when she was close enough, "Aoshi is more man than you'll ever be Soujiro! I am engaged to Aoshi now." She held up her left hand for him to see. It was dark and she couldn't see his face. Suddenly, she felt something go wizzing by her shoulder, nicking it. Misao yelped in pain.

"A wonderful little device those kunais," said Soujiro with the smile never leaving his face. "They're so small and easy to underestimate, but when thrown precisely they can do a good degree of damage."

Misao carefully put her right hand behind her back and quietly cocked the hammer of the gun back. She was so thankful for those dates Aoshi had tyaken her on to the shooting range.

"Now my beauty, this engagement thing is nothing more than a waste of time, so let's take that ring and toss it away and then you and I can be together."

"No!" Misao would try one more time to get through to Soujiro. "I love Aoshi, please, I never had any feelings for you Coach Seta, please let us alone."

Even in the dark, Soujiro's eyes glowed like a man possessed. Misao could see the time for talking was over. When Soujiro lunged at Misao with the kunai in his hand, Misao pulled out the gun and fired.

(Aoshi POV)

"Of all the stubborn, foolish, pigheaded things that girl does this truly takes the icing on the cake," Aoshi was mad with worry and just plain mad. Waking up and finding Misao gone, Aoshi didn't have to think about where she was. Quickly throwing on a shirt and calling Kenshin, Aoshi ran down the street until Kenshin found him. And now the two were flying down the road, sirens blaring, hoping that they found Misao before Soujiro did.

"Relax my friend, Misao is smart, that she is," Aoshi could tell his friend was trying to convince himself as much as him.

"Kenshin I cannot bare to lose her, I just asked her to marry me. Soujiro is insane and will kill her before he lets me have her. How smart is that?" Aoshi knew what Misao was thinking. She was using herself as bait and try to get Soujiro arrested. A dangerous plan that quite frankly Aoshi, while he knew it would work, also knew there were too many variables that could go wrong.

Pulling up to the apartment building just as Katsu and Sano did, Aoshi jumped out of the car and sprinted to Misao's floor with the guys trailing him. As he neared Misao's apartment, he heard the gun shot and he felt his heart froze. "MISAO!"


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

(Aoshi POV)

Aoshi ran into the apartment praying that the one shot wasn't Misao. He came upon the scene in the living room and his heart dropped. He saw blood, but no bodies. "Misao!?"

Kenshin, Sano and Katsu all ran in just as Aoshi was surveying the scene, "Spread out and search. They didn't leave through the front door, so they have to be here in the apartment." He paused as he saw the trail of blood and pulled out his spare gun. "And one of them is bleeding. Come on Himura."

While Sano and Katsu searched the apartment, Aoshi and Kenshin followed the trail down the hallway until they got to the bathroom. Aoshi put his ear to the door and heard a hushed voice.

"Say one word you bitch and I will slit your miserable throat!"

Aoshi kicked the door in to see a very bloody Soujiro holding a kunai to Misao's throat while holding his gun in his other hand. "Soujiro!"

In lightening spend, Soujiro grabbed Misao, usinbg her as a human shield, with the kunai still to her neck and the gun overher shoulder pointed directly at Aoshi. Aoshi's large frame blocked Kenshin from Soujiro's view. "Let her go Soujiro! This is it for you."

"Let her go? Why would I do that detective? I finally have what I want," Soujiro kissed Misao on the temple, making Aoshi's blood boil and Misao squirm. "If you had just left us alone, my beauty here would be fine and happy. So if you'll just leave now, she and I have some making up to do."

Aoshi heard Kenshin cock the hammer of his gun. While Soujiro couldn't see Kenshin, could see Soujiro. This was a technique they used often when they would go after criminals, so all they had to do was wait for the right moment for Aoshi to duck and Kenshin to shoot.

"You know I can't do that Soujiro," Aoshi put his hands up, giving Soujiro the illusion of the situation relaxing. "You have a weapon to my fiancé's throat. I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"I don't see how you can prevent that," said Soujiro as he glared at Aoshi. "I warned you both, but nothing was done. You had no right to come and take her from me. I spent months coming here, getting to know her and her life. Watching her sleep. It was a wonderful routine, but then you came along and suddenly she's too busy with you to notice me at work. If I take her from you then you can't have her."

"If you truly love her Soujiro, you wouldn't be doing this to Misao. Look at her, she's terrified and you hurt her," When Aoshi saw Soujiro take his eyes off him to look at Misao, he took his chance. "Kenshin, now."

Aoshi ducked down and Kenshin took the shop, hitting Soujiro right between the eyes. Aoshi leapt forward to grab a screaming Misao into his arms as Soujiro's now dead body fell to the ground.

"Kenshin! Aoshi!" Sano and KAtsu came running to the bathroom after hearing the noise.

Kenshin quickly took control of the situation. "Sano, call for back up and get a bus here asap. Aoshi, why don't you take Misao to another room, while we process everything."

Aoshi picked up Misao bridal style and carried her into her bedroom and sat on the bed, with Misao clutching onto Aoshi with a vice like grip. "Misao, open your eyes baby, it's me," Aoshi comforted Misao who did as she was told and opened her eyes. When she saw Aoshi's ice blue eyes staring back at her, she lost her resolve.

"Oh, Aoshi I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, I was just so done with running and being afraid," Misao whispered into Aoshi's neck and Aoshi sat still as a stone, stewing in his anger with Misao. "Please Aoshi, say something."

That had done it. "Say something? That's what you're doing now, giving me demands after the stunt you just pulled?" Misao pulled back with stunned wide eyes. Aoshi knew she was shocked at his tone, but right now he didn't care. "I did say many somethings when we were at the hotel room and you didn't listen to me. No, instead you went almost got yourself killed. You may be a genius Misao, but you are so stupid! How couild you do that to me? To us? Do you realize if you had gotten killed how many people would be affected? But no, you thought about only you! I have never known you to be so selfish. You choose getting yourself killed over keeping us together, how am I supposed to over look that Misao? You didn't think of me at all when you made this decision." Aoshi paused and saw Misao looking down with her lip trembling. Aoshi almost stopped and apologized, but knew he had to be tough right now, because he had almost lost her again. "You didn't trust me to protect you or keep you safe Misao," his voice still firm but softer now. "If you don't trust me how can you marry me?"

He heard her suck in a breath before looking up at him with tears running down her face, "Aoshi! I do trust you, but I didn't want you to get hurt. I thought since I'm the one that he was after. I figured if I could lure him here, the cops could get him and then we could focus on just being happy. I want to be your equal Aoshi! I want to protect you as much as you protect me. I'm so sorry love, please know I never meant to doubt you, I just wanted my life with you to begin that I couldn't wait anymore for him to find me."

Misao buried her face into Aoshi's chest and began sobbing so heavily it soaked through his shirt. Aoshi wrapped arms around her. Kenshin popped his head in to see if she was ready to talk, but Aoshi held up his hand and shook his head, which Kenshin returned with a nod before leaving.

When her whimpers died down, Aoshi pulled back and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. He studied her for a little bit before crushing his lips to hers. Misao moaned into the kiss and maneuvered her body for she was straddling his waist and ground into him with longing. Aoshi's usual tender and gentle kisses were rough and commanding. This wasn't about love or arousal this was about need. He needed to feel her against him and know that she was here and alive.

When they finally pulled away from each other's chapped and swollen lips, Aoshi leaned his head against hers and sighed, "Never do this to me again Misao. I do not care what your reasoning or intentions are. Do you understand?"

Misao could only nod, but that was good enough for him. Aoshi stood up and put her back on her feet before leading her out to the living room by her hand. Aoshi sat her down on her sofa with a cup of green tea made by Kenshin and watched as Sano and Katsu took her statement. By the time she was finished, Diagaro from the CSI team had arrived to process the scene, along with Aoshi's boss Saitou in tow.

"Care to explain to me you two morons what the hell happened?" His boss got ready to light up his cigarette when he heard a voice from across the room.

"Oh hell no! There's bloody and bullet shards all over my apartment, but you are definitely not smoking in here!" Captain Saitou shot Misao a grumpy look before shoving it back into his pack with a curse.

"Both of you outside now and give me the full report," Aoshi smirked as the Captain stomped out of the apartment. He shot Misao a small smile and she returned it and nodded letting him know she was ok.

"Come on partner, it's time to face the music, that it is," said Kenshin with a smirk and Aoshi followed him out.

(Three hours later)

Aoshi laid Misao in his bed and pulled the covers up to her neck before kissing her gently on the lips. "I love you," he whispered before pulling away to sit with Sano, Katsu and Kenshin in the living room. Karou was also there with them, but she like Misao had passed out hours ago, so she was currently sleeping in Aoshi's guestroom where Kenshin would be joining her later. After sharing with them all that Karou was pregnant, The group of men decided that tonight they would begin formulating a plan before things got out of control.

"Sano, I need you to put word out that we want to have a sit down with Shishio," Aoshi said as he sat down.

"A sit down? Are you insane? We just murdered his son; you don't think he'll be out for blood?" Sano said a little too loudly for Aoshi who turned his eyes to the bedroom; indicating to Sano to not wake up Misao.

"No, I don't. Shishio is a lot of things, but the thing he claims above all is a businessman and this is about business. This needs to stop. Are we supposed to turn the streets of the city red with blood before its over? Bullshit, it ends now," said Aoshi getting up to look out the window.

"So what is your plan? Huh? Make a deal with him? Become crooked cops? Because if it is your plan I'll arrest your ass right now just for being stupid," Sano jumped up and challenged Aoshi.

"Relax Sano, there is no need to get upset, that there is not," intervened Kenshin. "Aoshi is right that this needs to stop and he told the captain as such before when he interviewed us. WE have a plan, but you need to in on it 100 percent or it will not work, that it will not. Can you trust Aoshi and I?"

Sano looked from Kenshin to Aoshi to Katsu, who gave him a hard look and nod. Sano turned back to the pair, "Ok, let's hear this plan."

Twenty minutes later, Sano sat there wide eyed and in shock while Katsu's mouth hung open. The apartment was dead silent, until Sano spoke up, "Are you guys insane? You just got your women back and now you're going to put yourselves at risk and risk leaving them alone."

"Nothing will happen Sagara, besides," said Aoshi as he paused and looked towards Miaso's genral direction. "Misao is worth it to me, just as KArou is worth it to Kenshin." He looked at Sano with a tight stare, "Isn't Megumi worth it to you. She's about 5 months now isn't she? What if something happens to her when she goes to prosecute him? Don't you want it all to be over before she gives birth?"

Sano had just announced two months ago that they were expecting, wanting to get past the first trimester first after Megumi had a miscarriage two years ago. Sano sighed and looked at Aoshi and Kenshin, "Can you promise me this will work and truly be over?"

Aoshi nodded, "I guarantee it. His ego is so big he won't be able to resist and then we'll nail him."

Katsu nodded, " Tell us where and when and we'll send out Cho. He's the best and most trusted CI we have"

"Two days from now at noon at that restaurant we found Misao at the Acabecko," said Kenshin. The nervous react from Katsu was not lost on Aoshi. If he had to wager it probably had something to fo with a certain auburn haired cook, but he shook it off.

"You got it, we're on it," said Katsu as he walked towards the door and pulled out his phone.

"I hope you know what you're doing Aoshi, because this is a dangerous gamble you're playing," with that Sano and Katsu left, leaving Kenshin and Aoshi alone.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Aosh asked his partner.

Kenshin shook his head, "No, I think we're out of options and this is all that is left. It will work, but for now, go be with Misao. I shall lock up for you before turning in with KArou."

"Thanks Himura," said Aoshi as he turned, but paused and turned back to his partner and gave him a small smirk. "For everything."

Kenshin nodded and watched as Aoshi went into the room and closed the door.

As Aoshi curled himself around Misao, he felt a soft and gentle hand begin caressing his chest. Misao was awake.

"What did you hear?" Aoshi knew there was no point in lying to Misao.

"Just about everything," she paused her caress and pulled herself up on the pillow so her lips were level with his, she leaned forward and kissed him deeply. "Are you sure this will work? We just found each other again, I don't want to be a widow before I'm a bride."

Aoshi smiled a reassuring smile before deepening the kiss, "Trust me?" Misao paused for a minute and then nodded as Aoshi pulled her to him. "Just know I will always come home to you. Not matter what."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Two days later)

(Kenshin's POV)

Kenshin walked into his living room trying to tie the tie around his neck. He hated these things, which is part of the reason why he became a detective.

"Here let me," Kenshin looked up to see Karou crossing the room from the couch to take the tie from his hands.

Kenshin conceded and let her try. He looked at her with gentle eyes. Her voice was still rough and barely auditable but she as improving, despite the morning sickness she was encountering.

"There you go," croaked Karou as she smiled before pulling on the tie to make his lips meet hers. He groaned into the kiss which made her giggle. "So handsome."

Kenshin wrapped his arms around Karou's waist and lightly kissed her lips, "You only think I'm handsome because I have to where this ridiculous monkey suit today. I hope for our sake our baby looks like his mother."

Karou rolled her eyes and lightly punched him in the stomach, "I want her to look like her daddy."

Karou pulled away from Kenshin to fold up the blanket she was using. Kenshin couldn't help but stare at his beautiful girlfriend. Today she was in one of his t-shirts that hugged her body in the right areas and a tiny pair of spandex shorts that showed off her toned legs and the roundness of her ass. Her hair, usually in a high ponytail, down and cascading down her back. The healthy glow she had from pregnancy and being outside of the hospital rivaled any makeup she could of worn. If he wasn't about to bring down the biggest crime lord in the city, he would have had her bent her over the arm of the sofa and ravish her right there.

"Like what you see?" Karou's whispered voice snapped him from his thoughts. She had caught him staring at her when she bent over to pick something up. Now she looked over her shoulder still bent over and gave her ass a playful shake.

Kenshin chuckled and pulled her up, taking her into his arms. "I always like what I see and trust me if we weren't executing our plan today I would be making you moan right now."

Karou looked him up and down and cocked an eyebrow, "When do you have to leave?"

Kenshin shook his right wrist to see his watch, "Um, in about 20 minutes why?"

Without speaking Karou knelt before Kenshin and began undoing his pants, "Karou? What are you-?"

Kenshin was cut off by Karou pulling down his slacks and his boxers in one shot and grasping his engorged member. "Karou, you're throat, you don't—"

Words lost to Kenshin as she began pumping and licking his cock. Kenshin placed his hands behind him on the back of the sofa for support, closed his eyes and tilted his head back and Karou took him into her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks to allow more of her to take more of him in. He knew she never got the opportunity to do this much, because in bed he was more of a giver than a receiver, but if she kept this up he could easily become a receiver more.

Kenshin gasped when she took his rather large cock all the way to the back of her throat. "Karou," he moaned. She began sucking him and rocking so he came in and out of her mouth. Kenshin was already in euphoria when she detached her mouth from his cock and began to lick and suck on his balls while her hand jerked him.

"Karou!" Kenshin's vision was blurry and his legs felt wobbly, but he used his free hand to grab the back of Karou's head and guided her lips back to his cock. "Karou, I'm gunna—" Kenshin's voice caught in his throat as Karou deepthroated him just as his release came. He held her head steady and pumped slightly until Karou had sucked him dry. He pulled her up into his arms and kissed her with every las fiber of strength he had left.

When they separated, KEnshin leaned against the couch, trying to regain his ability to walk while KArou leaned into his embrace.

Kenshin looked down and smiled, "God, I fuckin' love you Karou. That was by far the best blowjob of my life."

KArou smiled and laid light feathery kisses on his throat, "I just wanted to give you a reminder of what you have to come home to."

Kenshin tightened his embrace around her, "Karou, with or without that lovely perk, I will always come home to you. No matter what. It took me a long time to find you and now I will never let you go."

He bent down to kiss her when he heard the buzzer going off. Detaching himself from Karou and pulling up his pants in the process he came to his intercom and pressed the button, "Yea?"

"Himura, it's time," said Aoshi's voice through the intercom.

Assuring Aoshi he'd be done in a minute, he straightened himself up and took Karou in his arms one more time.

"I promise Karou, nothing will keep me from coming home to you," Karou smiled a nervous smile before Kenshin engulfed her lips in a passionate kiss. "I promise you."

Giving her a squeeze, he grabbed his gun and his keys from the counter and went downstairs to meet his partner. Kenshin saw Aoshi leaning asked his Camaro.

"You ready for this?" asked Aoshi. Kenshin could tell his mind was on Misao.

"I don't think a person is ever ready for something like this, but our intel is good and Sano and Katsu will be there with us and the Captain and SWAT waiting when they hear the cue," Kenshin stopped and his eyes got wide. "The wire. They'll check you."

Aoshi waved his hand, "Don't worry about that, It's all been taken care of." He pulled out a tiny ear piece and a pair of sunglasses. "Put these on."

Kenshin looked at Aoshi who showed him he was wearing the same, "The glasses are spy glasses with a tiny camera in it and the ear piece will allow Cap to listen in, so in case they take the glasses, we'll have a back up. They can see the glasses but not the ear piece."

Kenshin nodded and put the items on. "I'm ready, let's go get this son of a bitch."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Stepping out of the car, Aoshi scanned the area, locating the van set up roughly a block away to record their transaction with Shishio. While he knew he looked stoic and together on the outside, inside he was nervous. He was banking this entire sting on Shishio putting aside his anger over his son's death. Aoshi could only hope this would work, because he and Kenshin had official run out of options.

Sano and Katsu had done their part getting Chip to deliver a message to Shishio about their alleged sit down. According to Chip, Shishio while very reserved seemed to be receptive to it, thinking he had won. However, his wife, mad with grief, all but rebuked the idea completely until Shishio backhanded her and reminded her who ran this family.

Sano and Katsu had also done well in finally locating Kiara, Shishio's old girlfriend, who after being jilted by Shishio for Yumi, was perfectly willing to testify if the DA provided witness protection.

All they needed to do was get Shishio to admit to having Misao kidnapped and Karou poisoned in an attempt to get himself free from prison. Aoshi and Kenshin knew his ego; it would be too tempting for him to brag to him that he beat them.

Walking into the restaurant the two were greeting by two of Shishio's goons and Enishi who smirked at Kenshin with laughter in his eyes as the two men began their pat down.

"My dear detectives how fortuitous of you to come to your senses and join us today," Aoshi glanced over at Kenshin who narrowed his at the white haired man. "Kenshin how is that enchanted woman of yours. I heard that you two are having a baby together, how lucky that little disagreement we had didn't hurt the child."

Kenshin went rigid, _This guy is nuttier than travel mix, if he thinks I'll easily forgive him._

"Disagreement? You poisoned my girlfriend and almost made her loose her baby you bastard!" Kenshin all but screamed as Aoshi reached over to grab his shoulder to steady him. "Killing my wife and son the first time around wasn't enough, you had to poison my girl?!"

Aoshi saw Kenshin's eyes were amber as the two goons stepped in front of Enishi, ready to draw their guns, until Enishi laughed and told them to a stand down.

"Business detective that's all it was and it worked!" Kenshin's eyes never left Enishi as Aoshi smiled internally. _Gotcha you bastard!_

Enishi continued, "It unfortunately took me killing my sister and poisoning your girlfriend for you to come to your senses, but now that you have let's do business."

Enishi stuck out his hand as a test which Kenshin took in a fiercely tight handshake. Enishi smiled in agreement as he turned and summoned the two detectives to follow him.

Kenshin followed behind Aoshi as the two men were brought into a dimly lit room where a feast of Italian food was set up. Shishio sat at the head holding a glass of wine, which he raised to the two men as they entered while his wife sat to his left with a scowl on her face and dark eyes that threatened death.

"My good detectives please come sit with my wife and I we have much to discuss," Shishio gestured to the chairs to his right.

Aoshi and Kenshin took their place as Yumi Montello glared at the two men, furiously biting her lip so hard that Aoshi thought she might puncture the thing. Both men took off their sunglasses and placed them on the table as Yumi finally spoke.

"You have some nerve walking in here after murdering my son in cold blood!" She spat as she stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"Cold blood? Your son tried to kill the woman I love and assaulted her numerous times when you had her! Be lucky I just shot him!" shot Aoshi as he leaned across the table to stare the woman down.

"Yumi, that's enough out of you!" Shishio grabbed his wife by the arm and slammed her down in her chair before turning to Aoshi and Kenshin with a smile. "The weak emotions of a woman. I do apologize for my wife. We are in mourning of our son, but please understand that business comes first, something my son failed to realize. However, let us get to the purpose of this sit down. Detectives if you will please."

Aoshi cleared his throat, "You win Shishio. Kenshin and I are going to quit chasing you. We see now that fighting you is pointless. Our arrogance almost made us loose the most important people in our lives. We are here to tell you we are done with this war."

"Liar!" screamed Yumi before Shishio backhanded her so hard she flew out of her chair.

"Enishi! Take Yumi out of here until she calms down!" Enishi wasted no time in collecting a resistant Yumi out of the room.

"Well, well, my dear detectives I see that once again I win," Shishio gets up from the table with his wine in his hand and walks over to the window.

Even with his back to them, Kenshin could tell Shishio was smiling. Kenshin saw Aoshi stiffen and narrow his eyes as Shishio continued his gloat, "It is unfortunate that I had to resort to such acts to get you to finally see reason, but thus is the world we live in."

Shishio turned back to the two men and began to swirl his wine within the glass as an arrogant smirk graced his face, "now that you have conceded defeat, you are now going to work for me or else I will never stop coming after your women."

"What—what do you want us to do?" said a shocked Kenshin as Aoshi began to clench and unclench his fist in an attempt to hide his rage.

"You will be my insider to vice and let me know when one of my places is about to get hit. As a token of our new partnership," Shishio signaled for one of his men to come forward carrying two briefcases. "I will make you very rich men."

The man placed the briefcases on the table and opened them to see crisp stacks of 100 dollar bills. Both Kenshin and Aoshi' jaws pop opened as they stared back at Shishio, who smiled. "I can guarantee one of these a month for each of you. Do we understand each other?"

Just then they all heard the doors kick open, "Police put your hands up."

Aoshi leapt forward and decked Shishio in the face as Kenshin reached for the gun on the table and popped off a few rounds into some of his men. Captain Saitou, Sano and Katsu came running into the room with at least a dozen SWAT team members in tow.

"Michaels, Collins, are we good?" asked Captain Saitou.

"You got everything Cap?" asked Kenshin as Sano tossed him a pair of cuffs.

"We got everything. The bribe, the threats, the confirmation from both Shishio and van Hussen. We're solid."

"You bastards! You come into my establishment and arrest me. I will kill those girls now!" said Shishio as he struggled under Aoshi who was attempting to subdue him. Shishiocontinued to struggle as Sano took over for him, managing to slap on one cuff before all hell broke loose.

The men heard the popping of a gun, when suddenly Aoshi felt a burning sensation in his shoulder that caused him to fall back.

"Take cover!" yelled Saitou. Sano grabbed Shishio and took cover, while Kenshin dragged his partner behind the bar and examined the wound.

"Forget about me," Aoshi yelled. "Grab Shishio. This is an escape attempt."

Kenshin pulled out his gun and ran into the kitchen area. There he saw himself looking down the end of the barrel of Enishi's gun. "Very clever Kenshin, but you forget I never trusted you."

Kenshin held his gun steady. Thoughts of his wife, his son, of Karou and their child flooded through his head as he squeezed the trigger of his gun, sending the bullet flying from his gun, hitting Enishi right between the eyes. Enishi's body fell with a thump. Kenshin quickly walked up to the body and kicked the gun away as he looked at the man who had caused so much misery in his life. He was dead and Kenshin breathe a sigh of relief knowing that it was finally over.

"Kenshin, are we good?" he heard Katsu yell out him. Kenshin came out to see Shishio in handcuffs shooting death glares at the men, while Katsu made a quick tourniquet of Aoshi' shirt to stop the bleeding.

"Yumi Montello?" asked Aoshi, getting up to his feet.

"No one can find her detective, but we are canvasing the area. She can't stay under for long now that we've cut off her resources. We'll get her," Captain Saitou paused and looked at the group of men he would often call his renegade team. "All of you, good work. This scum is going away for a long long time." He paused and took a step closer to Shishio; staring him in the eye before he continued. "The girls are all protected, he has no one left to do his dirty work for him. He's going away for a long time without getting out. Sano take him downtown and book him. Collins and Michaels, a word please."

As Katsu and Sano took Shishio out of the restaurant, Captain Saitou turned back to Aoshi and Kenshin. "It has come to my attention that neither of you have taken any kind of vacation in six years, is that correct?"

Shocked, the two men could only nod. Saitou continued, "So effective immediately after you finish your paperwork, the two of you are on two week vacation. I don't want to see or hear for during those two weeks, or else you'll be riding the desk for the next two months, is that understood?"

Kenshin's mouth dropped open, as Aoshi smirked and nodded, "No problem sir, I think we could stand for a little R&R after this don't you think partner?"

"Good, but I mean it you two! If I so much as see a hair of you near my station within the next two weeks I will shove my foot so far up your asses you'll both be spitting out leather, got it?"

With that Captain Saitou turned on hiss heels and walked out of the restaurant, barking orders as he went.

"Come on partner," said Aoshi to his dumbfounded partner. "What do you say we get started on that paperwork, because there's somewhere else I need to be tonight."

When Kenshin smiled and nodded, only one thing went through Aoshi' head, _Misao, I'm coming home baby!_

 _(A few hours later)_

 _Where are you Aoshi?_ Misao thought as she nervously paced the floor. She hadn't heard from Aoshi or Kenshin all day and the tension was killing her.

Aoshi and Kenshin had earlier dropped off the girls at a safe house where they had been staying for the last 24 hours while they prepared for the confrontation.

While the girls tried to be upbeat and smile around the men this morning, once Aoshi and Kenshin were gone and they were alone in the safe house, the tears couldn't be stopped if they tried.

Karou especially was hit hard due to the stress of her recent run in with Enishi and her pregnancy hormones. Misao spent most of the day calming her down and now that she was asleep Misao was free to worry. She hadn't stopped pacing the floor in about an hour; running to the window every time she heard a car pass. She was tense and all she wanted was Aoshi here in her arms and safe.

Minutes had turned into hours and despite her willingness to fit it, Misao had finally drifted off into sleep. This was how Aoshi found her, when he and Kenshin walked into the living room of the safe house. Aoshi looked at his fiancé with a look of relief and happiness as he smirked at sprawled out on the couch, underneath a furry blanket with her hair cascading around her head like a silk curtain.

 _So beautiful,_ Aoshi thought as he turned to see Kenshin creeping quietly into the guest room to find Karou and Aoshi eased himself down on the bench by the door to remove his shoes; a task much more difficult he found when a person has their arm in a sling.

Kenshin opened to door to the guest room, leaving Aoshi behind, to find Karou curled up on her side under the covers of the bed. Carefully making his way to her, he sat on the side of the bed and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Even though it was dark and dimly lit in the room, Kenshin could see her eyes were puffy and swollen from crying and it broke his heart. Stroking her hair with his hand, Kenshin bent down to kiss the dried tears on her cheeks; needing to feel her to know that she was real and that they were finally safe.

Pulling back, Kenshin found himself staring back at the most beautiful pair of eyes he'd ever seen and he smiled. "Baby?" she said curiously; her voice laced with sleepiness.

"Hi Princess, I'm back," Kenshin pulled Karou into a tight hug as Karou's arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she peppered his neck with light kisses.

"Is it over Kenshin?" Karou said as she pulled back in his embrace and cradled his face in her hands.

Kenshin smiled as his lips hovered over hers, "Yes baby, it's over." Kenshin crushed his mouth to hers.

Aoshi quietly knelt in front of the couch and began nuzzling Misao's neck, which caused her to moan in her sleep. "Aoshi"

Aoshi began trailing his hand down her body to where the band of her sweatpants was and dipped his hand inside to find her apex, which caused Misao's eyes to snap open. Her defensive eyes softened once she saw Aoshi before her. "Aoshi!"

Misao launched herself off the coach and tackled Aoshi to the ground, causing him to emit a hiss of pain from the bullet hole in his shoulder.

"Aoshi?" Misao queried before looking down the see the sling and her eyes all but popped out of her head! "My Aoshi, oh no! I'm so sorry what happened?"

Misao went to jump off of Aoshi, but he quickly wrapped his good arm around her and tightened his hold on her; keeping her in place. "Misao don't you dare move! I am fine, but I won't be if you move another muscle. I went all day without holding you I am not letting go of you until I've had my fill of kissing you, caressing you and loving you until you cannot move. You got that?"

Misao smiled as she began kissing her way down from his lips to his neck to his chest, "Well, are you sure you're up for it detective?" She said playfully as she quickly undone his pants and caused his cock to spring to life. "I mean I'd understand if you'd rather sleep it off," Misao teased as she licked the drop of precum from the tip, causing Aoshi' eyes to roll to the back of his head.

As she began stroking him, Aoshi managed to croak out with a smile, "Woman for you I'm ready for anything."


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue (9 months later):

The tiny cry of Kenshi Kamiya Himura rang out of the room as Misao clumsily rocked him in vain to get him to stop crying, much to the delight of the group that was presently sitting in Karou's apartment, which was now Kenshin's apartment too. They were finally allowed to bring Kenshi home after two very long months of him being in Neonatal Care. Little Kenshi, due to the poisoning Enishi had injected into his mother, was born two months too early with a weak heart. After lifesaving surgery, which caused Kenshin and Karou, copious amounts of stress, Kenshi would go on to live a normal life. A miracle Kenshin had called it, but Karou just held their son and called it destiny.

In her eighth month of pregnancy, Karou received the news that her voice was back to a hundred percent and she could return to teaching those classes that didn't put a strain on the baby.

Aoshi smiled at his fiancé as she tried everything to cease Kenshi's tears, when Karou came walking into the room carrying a warm bottle, "Here Misao, let me have him."

Misao handed the baby to her now boss and watched as she effortlessly fed the baby. Since Karou was unable to teach her classes with pregnancy, Misao stepped forward and began teaching them for her until she was physically able to. Misao walked over to sofa where Aoshi sat and smiled at him as her pulled her into his lap and nuzzled her neck.

"So did you two finally set a date?" asked Karou as Kenshi finished his bottle and whimpered to be burped, which his mother proceeded to do.

Misao and Aoshi looked at each other and smiled. They had decided to put off the wedding until Karou had had the baby, because the two agreed they didn't want to get married if Kenshin and Karou can't be there.

Aoshi pulled Misao closer into his embrace, "Actually, we're looking to get hitched in 10 months, so be prepared."

"Prepared for what?" asked Kenshin as he entered the room carrying two bags of Chinese takeout. Putting the bags on the island in the kitchen, he walked over to Karou and gently brushed his son's hair before kissing his mother deeply on the lips.

"Misao and Aoshi have finally set a date, so you'll have get into another monkey suit, what with you being the best man," said Karou with a smile as she passed her son to his father, who groaned at the idea of wearing a tux.

"Sorry man," said Aoshi with a smile. "But I'm only doing this once, so I want it done right."

Despite himself, Kenshin and looked at the group around him. A year ago, he never would have thought he'd have this life. A year ago he was still mourning his past life and he and Aoshi were chasing a ghost.

"Misao, come help me sort out this food ok?" called Karou from the kitchen.

Misao gave Aoshi a very long kiss, before hopping off his lap to help her friend leaving the two men alone. Aoshi watched his friend who now so happy, was once like himself closed off to love and living his life for his work. Aoshi chuckled to himself as a though hit him as Kenshin cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Do I want to know what has you smirking over there?" asked Kenshin as he sat in the recliner next to the couch. Kenshi let out a small gurgle that got his father's attention and Kenshin smiled at his son as he gently bounced him in his lap.

"I was just thinking how much our lives changed in the past year and because a blue and white mustang pulled up next us at a red light.."

Kenshin smiled at Aoshi remembering how Aoshi had told him about first seeing Misao. "Imagine what would have happened if we had taken a separate route or if we had left that stakeout a few minutes later?"

Aoshi nodded, about to say more when Misao came into the living room, "Dinner's here you guys."

Kenshin stood up, taking Kenshi into the kitchen to find his mother, but Aoshi grabbed Misao's hand and lingered behind. When Kenshin was gone from the living room, Aoshi pulled Misao flush to his body and pulled her into a kiss so passionate, Misao felt her legs buckle.

The couple stood intertwined; completely engrossed with one another, until the need for air was too urgent and they separated gasping for air.

"My Aoshi," said Misao as she tried to steady herself. "Not that I am complaining at all, but what brought that on?"

Aoshi smiled and wrapped his arms around his petite fiancé's waist, "Kenshin and I were just talking about how much our lives changed in the past year and it was all because of you." Misao smiled and Aoshi kissed the tip of her nose. "I can't imagine what my life would have been had we not been at that red light that night. I might of never found you."

Misao pulled back and took Aoshi' face in her hands. Aoshi remained quiet as she studied him, but then she rocked up onto her tip toes and kissed him gently before pulling back, "Oh you silly man, you would of found me." Misao chuckled as Aoshi cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?" asking Aoshi as he lifted her up into his arms as she wrapped her legs around him.

"It's obvious isn't my Aoshi?" Misao's lips hovered over his as he stared into her beautiful eyes. "We were made for each other and meant to be together."

Misao crushed her lips to his as Aoshi tightened his embrace and smiled into the kiss knowing that Misao was absolutely right.

I was meant to be with you, Misao!

Aoshi deepened the kiss as the two, completely oblivious to everything around them, sealed their fate.

Elsewhere, in a dimly lit bar on the other side of town, a woman with red lips and dark hair sat in a booth, nursing a glass of vodka. Her heart full of pain and rage, while her mind screamed for revenge.

Looking up to scan the bar once more, she made eye contact with the man she had been waiting on and he walked over to her and slid into the booth, sitting across from her.

"About time you got here," she snapped, summoning the bar tender over for another drink.

"Now now, is that anyone to come asking for a favor from your dear old friend?" he said with aa tone laced with acid. "You asked me to meet you because you said you had a job for me."

Slamming down the rest of her vodka, she looked up with a dark look in her eyes. "I need you to take care of some people for me." She pulled a folder out of her purse and slid it across to him. "I want them to suffer like they have caused me."

The man picked up the folder and scanned it's contents until he stopped cold; shocked by what he was holding. "You can't be fucking serious Yumi! Cops?! You want me to go after cops?"

Yumi narrowed her eyes and got right in his face, "Those cops have caused me to suffer more than anyone alive should. They killed my son and my dearest friend and they have my husband locked up like an animal. I am a pariah of the community now that Antonio is in jail. No one will do business and with all the media attention his case caused all his associates have fled and gone off the grid. "

"Yumi, this would be so risky give me one good reason why I should do this?" he asked leaning back in the booth and crossing his arms.

Yumi smirked, "You know my husband was a very powerful man and did a lot of business with equally powerful men. They didn't like each other most times and sometimes even despised the other, but I learned there was always one common denominator that allowed them to work together." She paused as she pulled up a gym bag and pushed it to his side of the table. "I believe this will give you the inspiration you need."

The man leaned forward and opened the bag carefully. When he opened it, his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"There's 4 million dollars in there and more where that came from as long as you finish the job," Yumi watched as he took out one of the wads and thumbed through it. He was silent for longer than Yumi liked, but before she could open her mouth, he looked up and smiled.

"Ok, what do you want me to do?"

 **Ok believe it or not that's the end, but I'm thinking of doing a sequel, (If you couldn't already tell) so be on the lookout for more Detective Shinomori stories in the future. Thank you for all your support along the way. It was a long journey, but I hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it. PLEASE COMMENT! IT FUELS MY CREATIVE FIRE!**


End file.
